Aftermath
by Branndea
Summary: Bella knew the Cullens when she was human but they left then she met James and he wanted her for himself but she didnt want him so she found her own clan and back in Forks she finds herself surrounded by the life she left years ago What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this chapter is an introduction to Bella's comfortable life in Forks, Washington with her best friend Alice who has a secret. **

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all of it.**

**POV's Bella, Alice. **

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bella's POV_

My name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella, my best friends name is Alice Brandon, and I have a huge crush on her brother Edward. Alice and I met freshman year and we instantly became friends. I don't know why though, we were complete opposites. She was very graceful and pixie like where I was very clumsy and plain. I think her family doesn't like me because she never invites me over and we never sit with them at lunch. In a few months our senior year is over and we'll be going our separate ways, her to London, England and me to college in Florida.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked me in the parking lot pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess." I hate shopping and she knows it.

"Don't sound so excited." she said with a laugh.

We were shopping for dresses for prom. Alice got asked by tons of guys but she told them all no that she already had a date. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted her and oddly enough going with her adopted brother Jasper Hale. Her family was something we didn't talk about. I got asked by Mike, Eric, and Tyler, which caused problems between Jessica, Lauren and I, but I lied and told them I was going to Jacksonville to see my mother. Again I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had arrived in Port Angeles.

We had been there for over an hour when she asked, "What do you think about this one?" for the twentieth time.

"It looks good." I said.

"You've said that about all of them."

"I'm sorry but you look good in all of them. Are you hungry yet? Because I'm starving."

"Oh sorry I was so absorbed in trying to find the perfect dress I hadn't eve thought about it. Do you care to eat alone while I finish?"

"No I don't care, I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Okay sorry Bella I know you hate shopping."

"It's fine, find your dream dress."

I ended up just going to a little diner, and the food was delicious. It was dark when I walked back outside and I still had twenty minutes till I had to meet Alice so I went to a bookstore to look for a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ my favorite book.

"Excuse me do you know if you have any copies of _Wuthering Heights _available?" I asked the clerk who looked to be 18 or 19; he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes and his nametag read _James._

"I don't know did you look on the shelf?" he sounded annoyed that I actually asked him to do something.

"No not yet" I said blushing.

"Well then go look." This guy gave me the creeps. They did have a copy so I bought it and walked to the dress store. Alice was in the car when I got there.

"Hey Ali, are you ready?" I asked as I got in the car.

"Yeah, Did you eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, then I went to this bookstore and bought a new copy of _Wuthering heights_. Did you find your dress?"

"Yeah, its green and its perfect." She wasn't as excited as I figured she would be.

"Good. Are you mad because I left?"

"No why?"

"Because your hardly talking to me and you don't even sound excited that you found your 'perfect dress'"

"I'm just tired." That was the last time she talked all the way home.

"See you at school tomorrow" I said getting out of the car but she didn't say anything back.

"Hey Bells, you girls find good dresses?" Charlie asked me as I walked in the door.

"Charlie I told you I'm not going to prom, but Alice found hers."

"Bells I wish you would go even if you didn't get asked."

"Dancing, crowds, people and me don't mix when put together, and by the way I did get asked by a couple of different guys" I said blushing.

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"I'm going to bed, Night."

"Night" he sounded sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the night we went shopping Alice slowly started drifting away from our friends and I, and slowly more toward her family over the last few months of school, and I had no clue why.

"Bella do you know what's up with Alice?" Angela asked me one day at lunch.

"Actually no, I was going to ask you." I answered.

"Well you got me because I don't have a clue," she said sadly.

"It started the night we went shopping for dresses."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" so I told her everything I remembered from that night.

"Huh, that doesn't really explain anything." she said when I was done.

"I know, I'm going to go over to her table and ask her."

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute? Alone please?" I said nervously, I was so nervous I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Whatever you have to say to Alice you can say in front of us, unless you want to talk trash about us but you wouldn't do that right?" Rosalie asked me, she was always mean to me.

"Uh sure, I was just wondering why you-?" I started.

"Hi Bella" Edward interrupted me as he sat down.

"Um hi," I felt the heat rise in my face. "So anyways I wanted to know why you all of a sudden decided I wasn't good enough to be your friend."

"It wasn't all of a sudden Bella, you've never been good enough to be my friend." she said it like we didn't even know each other.

"Then why have you hung out with me for the past four years?" I was angry, so my voice got louder; therefore people started staring, which made me blush because I was embarrassed.

"Bella calm down please." Edward said.

"NO!" I snapped he couldn't all of a sudden tell me what to do. "Why are you all of a sudden a snotty, little, rich bitch who can't be friends with people who aren't like you?"

"Bella don't embarrass yourself go sit down with your loser friends." Alice told me.

"Who the FUCK are you? Do you not remember they used to be your friends to? At least they don't date their family and have friends that aren't their family. And by the way my friends are not LOSERS!" I was shocked by my outburst and I could tell so were my friends when I went to sit down.

"Good job of sticking up for yourself Bella, you sure you don't want to go to prom."

Mike asked me.

"No," I snapped, "You should ask Jessica I know she wants to go with you."

There's only two more weeks of school left then I won't have to see Alice and her stupid family ever again.

_Alice's POV_

I hope by me not being friends with Bella saves her. The night we went dress shopping I had a vision of her becoming a vampire after we graduate. So ever since that night I've been cold, rude, and acted like I didn't care so much, but that's the exact opposite, I care too much and that's why I did it. I was proud of her for her little outburst in the cafeteria she actually stuck up for herself for once.

"Alice, you did the right thing." Jasper said calming me down.

"I know but the vision still hasn't changed." I said frustrated again.

"It hasn't? When was the last time you saw that it hadn't changed?" Carlisle said coming into the room.

"No it hasn't and the last time I checked was an hour ago, its weird though because little details are changing but nothing major."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Like her outfit, it's always different as if she knows and wants to be changed and she can't decide what to wear. And sometimes its different dates and times." I said confused.

"Huh, is that all" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah pretty much why?" I asked knowing he probably had a theory for it.

"It might not be Bella changing her mind but it might be whoever's going to change her. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" he said.

"You might be right Carlisle," Jasper said. "Alice can you see who's changing her? Is it one of us?"

"Its not one of us." Edward said as he walked into the room. "It's not on any of your minds and none of you are blocking me."

"Okay, Alice can you see who's doing it?" Carlisle said a little impatient.

"I haven't been able to tell but I'll look again." I said.

"_Why Bella you look fantastic," a deep voice said._

_Bella was in a beautiful blue knee length gown, her hair was in a half up-do, she was wearing makeup and she was amazing._

"_Um, thanks," She was blushing._

"_Are you ready?" the voice asked a little impatient._

"_Yeah, will it hurt?" she was nervous._

"_To tell you the truth, yeah it hurts like hell, but it will be worth it right?"_

"_Y-Yeah I guess. Okay lets get it over with."_

_A blond haired guy dressed in jeans and just a jacket stepped up to Bella and bit her on her throat, as the venom spread Bella screamed._

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked. The whole family was in the room now, Edward had already seen in and had a scowl on his face, and so I told them.

"Do you know what day it was?" Edward asked me.

"Do you know who it was?" Esme asked.

"Was it a nomad or were they like us?" Carlisle asked.

"Where did it happen? Was it here in Forks or somewhere else?" Jasper said. All at the same time might I add. I'm glad I'm a vampire or I wouldn't have heard all of them.

"I don't know the answer to any of your questions. It was the first time I've seen the guy and Bella knew it was coming because she asked if it was going to hurt. But I do know it was sunny, the visions are always sunny." I said quickly.

"Where's Bella going to college?" Carlisle asked.

"Florida but no vampire would live in a place like that would they?" I asked.

"Yes, if they only went out at nights, on bad days, and fully clothed so no skin was showing." Edward said.

"Well I have to get to the hospital so don't worry Alice we'll figure it out." Carlisle reassured me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is the mystery man that changes Bella, does she actually get changed? Review to find out. Thanks for reading ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter goes kind of fast and might be a little confusing, so sorry bout that, but it should work out soon so please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it**

**POV's Bella James Bella.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella's POV_

Prom and graduation day have come and gone; now I'm moving to Florida. For the rest of the summer I'm going to live with Renee and Phil, and then come fall, I'm moving into my dorm!

"Charlie are you ready to leave?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah," he said as we got on the road. "It seems like just yesterday you were moving in with me, now you're all grown up and going to college."

"Don't get all sappy on me now please, Im going to visit every change I get."

By now we were getting really close to the airport.

"Okay, Bells, you want me to go in with you?"

"No, because you might start crying." I said trying to make a joke of the situation.

"Haha I resent that. I love you Bells."

"No problem dad. I love you too." I said getting out of the car.

I had about an hour and a half on the plane to think about how much I'll miss my dad, my room, my friends, and surprisingly Forks. I didn't have to think that much because I fell asleep as soon as the plane hit the air, and woke up before we landed. I noticed this guy from the back looked like the bookstore clerk but it might just be a coincidence. Once I got my luggage it took me twenty minutes to find Renee and Phil.

"Bella!" Renee screamed as she hugged me. I looked over at Phil for some help but he just nodded and smiled. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too mom," I laughed.

"You guys ready to go home?" Phil asked when she let go.

"Yes lets." I could already tell my mom was glad to have me back and I was glad to be back.

The summer was going by so fast, it felt like I was on a train speeding through the weeks.

"Bella, honey will you run to the store to get some milk and eggs?" Renee asked me.

So I found myself wandering up and down every aisle, so I wouldn't have to go home so soon.

I was getting ready to grab the milk when my phone rang so I dropped the milk in the cart and answered.

"Hello?" Wondering who was calling me because I didn't give my new number to that many people.

"Hey Bells, its me Jacob." the voice answered.

"Hey Jake, how'd you get my number you stalking me now?" I joked

"No Bella get over yourself, I asked Charlie. So what are you up to?"

"Not much just at the store. What about you?"

"Not much just finished fixing my car." I could tell he was smiling through the phone. "So how's your summer been?"

"Its been-" he kept talking but I didn't hear him because I literally bumped into a blonde haired, blue-eyed guy who looked to be about eighteen, he looked like the bookstore guy, maybe it was really him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said blushing.

"Its okay neither was I and accidents happen right?" he said smiling at me. "I'm James."

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella."

"I know who you are Bella I was talking to you." Jake said in my ear. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah Jake I'm still here. I accidentally ran into someone at the store and I was apologizing." As I was walking away James smiled at me so I smiled back.

_James's POV_

After years of watching Bella hang out with different boys, I was finally ready to introduce my self to her so I did. As usual I wondered why those deer-sucking vampires never changed Bella, the just left her their fragile human, I bet she would make a beautiful vampire. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I can't wait to gain her trust then change her and make her mine.

_Bella's POV_

"Hey mom is it ok if Jake comes to visit for a week?" I asked one day.

"Yeah when do you think he'll come?" she answered.

"When I tell him its okay to come so he should be here about tomorrow."

"Okay well Phil and I are leaving tomorrow and wont be back for a couple of days so be careful."

"Yes mom," I said blushing. "I'm going to the mall so I can get some stuff for my dorm."

"ok, love you"

"Love you too."

At the mall I literally ran right in to James again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this and meet a normal way." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, maybe, sorry." I answered blushing. I think he might be stalking me.

"So what are you here for?"

"Oh, I needed some more stuff for my dorm."

"Dorm? What college do you go to?"

"Um, I'm going to go to the University of Miami in the fall. Do you go to school?"

"That's cool and no I don't go to school. I hated high school so I didn't want to waste four more years in college."

"Well it was nice running into you but I have to go finish shopping." starting to walk away.

"Do you care if I tag along? I want to get to know more about you."

"Um, sure." I blushed.

James is interesting and funny but kind of creepy. He's traveled all over the world with his parents. He wants to go on a date soon, but I told him it would be atleast a week because Jakes coming to visit. The minute I mentioned Jake, James got insanely jealous and I don't even know why we just met!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you want more of the story please review, I know that might seem rude but I want to know what people think of this story. Thanks for reading. I hope you give it a chance, I know the first few chapters are a little boring but it will pick up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- It goes kind of fast again, so sorry but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- S.M. owns it all.**

**POV Bella Jake James Jake Bella. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella's POV _

I haven't see Jake in two months and I was excited to see him.

"Hey Bells," Jake said walking up to me smiling my favorite smile.

"Hey Jake," I said hugging him. "Lets go get your luggage." After we got his stuff we went to my car.

"Wow, a step up from the truck huh?" he said talking about my mustang.

"Totally but I love them both the same." I said with a smile. "Hope your ready to see Florida."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jake's POV_

I loved hanging out with Bella, it was so fun, easy, and comfortable. I didn't want this week to end, because I missed her. We were hanging out one day at the beach when Bella freaked out.

"Oh my god, Jake I think this guys following me." she said very seriously.

"Why?" I asked but I still put my self between him and her even though he was at least ten feet away.

"Because all of a sudden he's every where I am!" she whispered panicking

"Okay well you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" trying to lighten up the situation.

"Won't work I already told him you weren't." she said blushing. He was almost to us now.

"It can change." I whispered leaning into her. She caught what I was trying to do and to my surprise she followed my lead. I crushed my lips to hers, and then her arms went around my neck, and her hands into my hair. She was kissing me like she wanted to not like we were acting. I loved it. When we pulled back breathlessly she blushed, and smiled at me. I then looked over her shoulder and 'noticed' James. She looked over her shoulder to see what I was looking at and said "Oh hi James, sorry I didn't see you."

"Apparently your busy." he sounded mad. I noticed he didn't smell right for the first time, he smelled like a _bloodsucker_, and he was dressed weird for being on the beach. He had a straw hat that covered his face, sunglasses, a long sleeved shirt, and jeans with his hands in his pockets, and sneakers on.

"James this is Jake, Jake this is James." Bella said to break the awkward silence.

"Hey" I said cheerfully.

"Hi." he said mad.

"Dude aren't you burning up in that outfit?" I was curious he had to know what I was.

"No, I get burnt easily so I don't show skin in the sun."

"Then why do you live in the sunny state?"

"Because I like the selection of girls it gives." he was looking at Bella like she was something to eat which for him she was.

"Um, not to be rude James, but Jake and I have to leave, we're late for lunch with my mom." Bella said quickly, looking at me hoping I'd catch on.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later Bella." James said.

"Yeah," she said but as we were walking away she said "Doubtful"

"That guy gives me the creeps." I said shaking because I was mad. I was surprised I hadn't changed yet, but glad I was I didn't.

"Me too, Jake are you okay you're shaking." she looked so worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she didn't know my secret, that I was a werewolf, because of those stupid _bloodsuckers_ back in Forks. They left shortly after Bells and them graduated and I hoped they never come back so future generations didn't have to deal with this _gift._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_James's POV_

How dare that wolf touch my Bella! Seeing him touch her was worse than seeing those vegetarian vampires not change her! I think I may of scared her into not trusting me, so I'm going to have to approach this situation differently. Maybe I wont have to ask her maybe I'll just change her, Yeah that's what I'm going to do just change her next time she's home alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jake's POV_

I can see why Bella said James was following her because we saw him at least once every where we went.

"Bells, be careful around James, he looks like trouble." I warned her at the airport.

"I will, I think you liked him being around because you got to act like you were my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Okay you caught me I liked being your boyfriend," I said leaning into her "But you did too."

"Yeah I did," She said blushing.

"Bella will you please be careful around James." I said crushing her in a hug.

"Jake…. Cant….. Breathe" so I reluctantly let her go.

"I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home." I took the chance and leaned into kiss her and again she surprised me by kissing me back. I pulled back first because I was out of breath.

"Bye, Jake, I love you." she said with a sad smile. I hope she meant she loved, loved me.

"Bye, Bells I love you too." then I went to catch my plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV_

I think I fell in love with Jake this week, but I was creeped out by James to fully enjoy it. It started out at the beach and then every where we went James was there too and he always looked mad that I was with Jake. I wanted some ice cream so I went to the store, and what do you know James was there.

"Hello Bella, wheres Jake?" he said with a creepy smile.

"hi James Jake went home." the smile on his face got even creepier when I said that. "well got to go shop." hoping that I would be able to get rid of him and it worked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review if you want to know what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: S.M._

_POV's Bella_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**Bella are you sure you're going to be alright alone?" Renee asked because Phil was taking her out for the night.**_

"_**Yes mom, I'm eighteen I'll be fine." I didn't know I would regret those words later.**_

"_**Okay well you know if you need anything call Phil or me."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, go out, and have a good time, love you." I said pushing them out the door.**_

"_**I love you too, we'll be home around midnight so don't throw a party." she said smiling.**_

"_**Darn it you ruined my plans," I said smiling. "Just go out and have a good time, don't rush home. Okay" **_

"_**Okay, bye."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**About an hour later there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I expected to see Amy, my roommate at school, or one of the other friends I had made here so far but no it was James. **_

"_**James, what are you doing here?" I never told him where I lived.**_

"_**I'm here to see you." he didn't look right.**_

"_**But, um, okay well this is unexpected. How'd you know where I lived?"**_

"_**You told me. So can I come in?" he said taking a step forward.**_

"_**No," I said quickly "I was just getting ready so I could leave." hoping he wouldn't know I was lying.**_

"_**Oh yeah? Where you going?" **_

"_**Out," I wish I had my phone so I could call for help. "with friends, why are your eyes purple?" I was freaking out. **_

"_**They're normally red, considering I'm a vampire." He looked serious but that isn't possible he's got to be drunk or crazy.**_

"_**Haha very funny," I said with a fake laugh, then I started to back up so I could shut the door in his face.**_

"_**Bella are you scared of me?" he asked taking a step forward.**_

"_**Nope, not at all, I gotta go I'm running late." When I tried to shut the door he caught it and tore it off the hinges. Why aren't any of the neighbors seeing this? I stared at him wide eyed and he just laughed. I turned to run away but he was in front of me before I even turned. When I screamed he lunged at me grabbing my throat, then he bit me. I screamed again not only at the pain from the bite but from the burning feeling all over my body. Renee's gonna feel like this is her fault I wish I could right a note to her. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry its so short I'll try to make the next one longer. **_

_**Review please and thank you. **__**J**___


	5. Characters Description

Cullen Family

Carlisle Cullen- Barely 30, short blond hair, golden eyes, oldest of the two families, pale skin, drives a black Mercedes S55 AMG with extra dark tinted window, he's a doctor and he's married to Esme.

Esme Cullen- Long soft caramel colored hair, golden eyes, pale skin, very loving, decorator, stay at home mom, around thirty, and married to Carlisle.

Emmett Cullen- Tall, big like a bear, short brown hair, golden eyes, booming voice and laughter, pale skin, always smiling and joking around, seventeen, was turned in 1935 by Carlisle, he's a junior, his 'real' brother is Edward, married to Rosalie, and drives a silver jeep wrangler.

Edward Cullen- tall, golden brown hair, liquid topaz eyes, crooked smile, dazzling white teeth, pale skin, his voice is like honey and velvet, he's seventeen, a sophomore, his 'real' brother is Emmett, he drives a silver Volvo, was changed in 1918 by Carlisle, he can read minds, and married to Bella (later in the story).

Alice Mason- short spiky black hair, pixie like body, short, very graceful, pale skin, dazzling smile, very friendly, golden eyes, sixteen sophomore, drives a bright yellow turbo Porsche, she's a psychic, her 'real' sister is Leighlani, doesn't really know her past, and she is married to Jasper.

Leighlani Mason- sixteen, shoulder length mahogany hair, hazel eyes, average height 5'5, sophomore, mind reader, pale skin, her 'real' sister is Alice, doesn't know her past either, and she is married to Camden.

Parker Johnson- Sixteen, Italian heritage, olive colored skin, short black curly hair, liquid golden eyes, he can move things with his mind, changed in Italy in 1960 by a stranger who left him to fend for himself, sophomore, 5'10, married to Celeste.

Brandon Family

Jerome Brandon- 31, short black hair, liquid amber eyes, pale skin, was dying of the cancer before he was changed in 1930, lawyer, 'real' children Camden and Celeste, drives a brand new electric blue Audi Coupe, and married to Maddison.

Maddison Brandon- 29, long midnight blue hair, pale skin, amber eyes, loving, stay at home mom, psychic, chose to be changed in 1950 when she fell in love with Jerome, 'real' children Camden and Celeste, married to Jerome.

Rosalie Hale- Golden blond hair, perfect body, pale skin, golden eyes, dazzling white teeth, seventeen, junior, knows about cars, doesn't care for humans, doesn't like what she is, was changed by Carlisle, drives a bright red BMW M3, 'real' twin brother Jasper, married to Emmett.

Jasper Hale- blond hair, golden hazel eyes, pale skin, southern twang sometimes, looks like he's in pain at school, a civil war soldier, seventeen, junior, empath, changed by Maria to help her raise a newborn army, 'real' twin Rosalie, married to Alice.

Camden Brandon- Junior, seventeen, British, blond hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, muscular build, tracker, 'real' sister Celeste, changed in England during the first world war, and married to Leighlani.

Celeste Brandon- Sixteen, sophomore, Liquid gold eyes, golden blond hair, pale skin, very happy, sixteen, sophomore, tall, was changed in Germany during WWII by a soldier, drives a black mustang, 'real' brother Camden, married to Parker.

Bella Swan- chocolate shoulder length hair, liquid gold eyes, pale skin, average height, sixteen sophomore, soft angel like voice, changed by James in Florida, drives a lime green and black Challenger, her special gift is a shield, and married to Edward (later in the story)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: You get to see what Bella has been up to after she got changed. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything. **

**POV: Bella, Alice.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella's POV_

It's been 50 years since James changed me, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did to me but I've come to terms and dealt with it. I remember when I first woke up; he was shocked at how calm and in control I was in. The first time he took me _hunting_ he thought I'd automatically bite the first person that came near me but I didn't. After a couple of months of killing humans I asked him If I could hunt animals because I hated killing people so he got mad and smacked me. I convinced him that I would stay hunting humans if he let me hunt on my own, so when I went hunting I killed animals after a while he noticed the change in my eyes so I left. I missed my family and friends a lot. After I left him I spent several years traveling alone, then one day I went to Valencia, Spain where I met a girl vampire named Celeste, she had liquid gold eyes, which meant she was a 'vegetarian', blond hair, and very happy. A soldier who left her years later changed her in Germany during WWII and she really didn't like talking about it. Since we both looked sixteen we got to stay there a few years. Then we left Spain and traveled for a couple of years before we settled in Munich, Germany where we met two male 'vegetarian' vampires. One was Parker, he is sixteen, Italian heritage, with olive colored skin, black curly hair, liquid gold colored eyes and had this really cool gift, he can move things with his mind. Celeste instantly fell in love with him. The other one was Camden; he is seventeen, British, with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a tracker like James. We tried not to stick out that much but people soon realized we were four teenagers without parents so we moved to London where we met the last three members of our family. There was Leighlani, who is sixteen, her hair was mahogany, hazel eyes, she can read minds, and she fell in love with Camden. Then there was Maddison, who is twenty-nine, had black hair, amber eyes, she was a psychic, and had been with the last member Jerome for at least twenty years. Jerome is thirty-one, short black hair, amber eyes and if I didn't know any better then I would think him and Maddie were twins. After London we traveled around never quite settling until we moved to Denali, Alaska.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alice's POV_

"There's going to be a coven of seven arriving very soon." I yelled one day after a vision.

"Really? Are they like us?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"I don't know, all I see is they don't cause any trouble."

We were staying near Tanya's coven until we move to Forks in a year. At first Edward would run to Canada to hunt alone but Tanya would follow him so he gave up. I think he wanted to move sooner than we planned.

"When will they be here?" Emmett asked he loved meeting new vampires to see if he could scare them, usually he could.

"About a week"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: in this chapter Bella and her family meet Alice and her family. What happens when the two families meet keep reading and find out.

Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.

POV's Leighlani, Bella, Edward

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Leighlani's POV**_

**Ever since I was changed I have been able to read ever mind of every single person I have ever been around, but for some frustrating reason I can't read Bella's. She's the only one who I can be around and be alone with only my thoughts. I was sitting in the living room with Maddison, while everyone else was doing last minute things when Maddison had a vision.**

"_**Hello my name is Carlisle, this is my family," a blond haired vampire said pointing to the people behind him and saying each of their names. "How are you?" he asked Bella as she walked up.**_

"_**Hello Carlisle," Bella said, she was dressed in a hooded cape that hid her face and as she spoke she took the hood off. "Long time no see Alice." She knew them?!**_

"_**Bella? What happened to you? Why are you a vampire we left?" a short pixie like girl with black hair, must be Alice, said.**_

"_**Well you see.." she started then told her story.**_

**I heard a gasp when Maddison's vision ended, what I hadn't realized is I'm the one who gasped.**

_**Lani! Did you 'see' that? **_**Maddie thought so Bella wouldn't hear her so I nodded my head.**

_**Think we should tell Bella?**_** I shook my head no. **_**Okay. **_

**We were leaving for Denali, Alaska tomorrow and I didn't want Bella to freak out and not go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bella's POV**_

**We had all of our stuff shipped from Montreal yesterday and we're set to arrive in Denali today. I was sad to have to move again but that's what we have to do, we rarely ever mad any human attachments. I keep waiting for James to be at our next house so he can check up on me or try to take me **_**home**_** but so far it's been at least twenty years.**

**When we arrived at our new house we found a surprise, twelve vampires, in our lawn. I was in a hooded cape so five of them didn't recognize me but I could recognize them anywhere.**

"**Hello, my name is Carlisle, this is my family," he said pointing to each of them saying their names, but I already knew most of them. "How are you?" he said as I walked up. **

"**Hello Carlisle," I said taking off my hood. "Long time no see Alice."**

"**Bella? What happened to you? Why are you a vampire we left?" she said.**

"**Well you see.." I started and then I told my story.**

**When I was done with my story I introduced my family, then Tanya draped her arm around Edward before introducing her coven.**

"**I would invite you all inside but as you see we just got here and we haven't had a chance to do anything with the house." I said.**

"**If you need any help decorating I could help you." Esme said hopeful.**

"**Thank you, but I don't think we'll be here very long." I said as I walked in the house.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Edward's POV**_

**I was getting such a headache, it was bad enough to hear eleven vampires' thoughts but now I had to hear seventeen! The weird thing was that I heard all of them twice, so I searched the new minds, and found out that Leighlani, the brown haired one, was the mind reader, Maddison, the 'mother' was a psychic like Alice, Camden, the blond haired boy whose arm was draped around Leighlani, was a tracker, and Parker, the Italian could move things with his mind, but the thing that stuck out the most was I still couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. **

"**Excuse me, but Leighlani are you a mind reader?" I said aloud, even though I knew the answer.**

"**Yeah, and I can tell you are too because I hear everyone's thoughts twice." she answered.**

"**Does your family have any other special talents Bella?" Carlisle asked her as she came out of the house.**

"**Yes, Cam is a tracker, Maddie is a psychic, Parker can move things with his mind, and as you already know Lani's a mind reader. Why?" she said biting her lip as her and Carlisle talked, I wish I knew what she was thinking.**

_**Me too, but it has its benefits she's the only one who gives me true peace and quite.**_** Leighlani's voice said in my head.**

"**You can't hear her thoughts either?" I said out loud, even though I didn't have to.**

"**Yes, I thought I had lost my talent when I first met Bella," she chuckled at the memory.**

"**Carlisle I think we should leave and let them unpack." I said quickly so Leighlani wouldn't know what I was thinking.**

_**What are you hiding?**_** She yelled clear as day in my head.**

_**You'll have to wait and see. Won't you**_** I thought back.**

**When we were back at our house I turned to Carlisle.**

"**I think Bella has a special talent, like a protection thing," everyone looked at me confused. "Because of how private she was as a human, it transferred over to her as a vampire."**

"**That's a good point Edward but why can Maddie and I see her future, James and Camden can track her, and Jasper can feel her emotions?" Alice said. We were all silent for a few minutes when Jasper figured it out.**

"**Because she was private of her thought and mind, and the future, being tracked, and her emotions don't have anything to do with the mind."**

"**Kate do you think next time we see them you could see if you talent works on her?" I asked. **

"**Yes, I will as long as she doesn't mind."**

_**Why this girl could be an asset to the guard, as long as she knew more about it, we should tell Aro.**_** Elizar thought.**

"**No we shouldn't not until we find out more about her and we wont unless she wants to tell him." I growled.**


	8. Author Note

Hey people. Thanks for reading both my stories. Im working on a new chapter for Changed. So I should have it posted soon. I wont be posting much because school starts in a couple days so please be patient.

Thanks,

B


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Im glad that you guys like this story. In this chapter you find out more about Bella's past, **

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.**

**POV's** **Bella Edward**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella's POV_

Edward seems to think I have a special talent that deals with my mind. One day when we were at Tanya's covens house Edward asked Kate if she would try her special talent on me and when she put her hand on me I waited for something to happen but nothing ever did.

"Are you sure you're doing it?" I asked confused.

"Yes are you feeling anything? Any pain?" She was just as confused as she was amazed.

"Um, no I feel like I normally do why?" I said a little panicked.

"My gift… all I have to do is think I'm inflicting pain on you then touch you and it should hurt. See watch," she reached for Edward.

"No," I screamed "don't touch him I don't want to see it I believe you."

"Remarkable, you would be such an asset to the guard if you knew how to control It." as Eleazar said that Edward growled.

"What do you mean? What is the guard?" I asked.

"The guard is a who, and they are the Volturi's bodyguards. They consist of vampires with special talents." Eleazar said.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful, family of our kind. They're the closest things our world has to a royal family. They're nomads and they live in Volterra, Italy." Camden said.

"The man who changed you didn't tell you anything about them?" Jasper asked. I know if I were human I would be blushing because I hated when everyone's attention was on me.

"No, he didn't tell anything, Just showed me how to dispose of humans, told me not to go into the sun, and that our venom is poison ness." He told me the basics when I first woke up and that was it.

"Bella," Carlisle said as if I did something wrong, "You hunted humans after you were changed?"

"Yes, James the man who changed me made me hunt humans, and at first I didn't know there was another way, until I ran into a 'vegetarian' vampire who told me there was another way. When I told James I wanted to hunt animals he got mad and wouldn't let me. So I would go hunting when he wasn't around, after a while he noticed the change in the color of my eyes, and he got so mad at me then he made me," I closed my eyes and shuddered at the memory. "Start hunting humans again. I didn't like killing innocent people for my own selfish needs so I… I left." remembering he was due for a visit soon.

"Do you still keep in contact with him?" Jasper asked.

"Not technically." I hoped that they wouldn't ask me to explain but I knew they would.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked completely puzzled.

I sighed then said, "James is a tracker a tracker a hundred times better than you Cam, he has my scent and comes to check on me every few decades," the look of shock on my family's faces made be pause for a moment. " You see the hunt is his obsession, and I'm the top priority considering he changed me to be his mate."

"Oh, Bells why didn't you tell us that's why he changed you?" Celeste asked with a worried look on her face.

"I figured if you knew he would be always hunting me, checking up on me every few decades, that you guys would leave me and I didn't want you to leave because you guys are my family and I love you." If a vampire could cry I would be balling.

"Bells we wouldn't leave you." Cam said.

Edward started growling. "What's the matter Edward?" I asked.

"Say it out loud Jasper." He said with his lips in a hard line. I wondered what was wrong. If something was going to happen Alice and Maddie would've seen it then Edward and Lani would've 'heard' it.

"If James is a tracker and he wanted you to be his mate then why didn't he make you stay, or even hunt you down and make you come back?" Jasper said puzzled.

"He wanted me happy and he knew I wasn't so he let me go I guess why?"

"You said the hunt was his obsession right?" Camden said he must know what Jasper was thinking.

"Yes, why?" I was starting to get scared.

"You're his ultimate prize, it doesn't make since, I'm sorry I'm scaring you with all this Bella." Jasper said.

Maddie and Alice got that far away look in their eyes so they were having a vision. When the vision was over Lani gasped and Edward growled.

"What did you guys see?" Emmett asked not smiling for once.

"Oh my god Bells you have to get out of here!" Maddie yelled.

"Where could I possibly go? He would find me any where I went." I said panicked.

"She's right, did he have anyone with him?" Parker asked.

"A red haired female, and a black haired male. I couldn't see their faces though I could only see James." Alice said. "Did you see anything else important Maddie? Edward? Leighlani?" she said looking at each one of them and they all said no.

"When are they coming?" Jerome asked.

"Tomorrow, but I don't know what time though." Maddie said.

"Okay," I took a deep unnecessary breath, "Are they coming to our house?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Do you guys want us to come over tomorrow?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"If you guys don't mind. It was sunny out when they arrived so that gives us a little bit of a time frame." Lani spoke up.

"Do you want us to come with Carmen, Irina, and Tanya?" Kate said. I forgot that they were here.

"If you want to but I think that the fourteen of us should be enough," I said. "Thank you though." I said as we were walking out to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ He'll be here in two minutes." Alice and Maddie said together. There were seventeen of us my family, the Cullen's, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate so we all got up and went outside. Everyone stood by his or her mates a little bit behind Kate who was behind Edward and I.

"Bella," James voice rang out, "darling quite a coven you have here." he had that stupid smile on his face the one I hate.

"James what do you want?" I said frustrated.

"I wanted you Bella," he chuckled. "But you didn't want me, while I was playing your childish games then I found Victoria." he said pointing to the red head. "Then we found Laurent," pointed to the other male.

"That's nice, glad you found them," I said sarcastically. "But why did you come here today?" I wasn't dumb I know he had a reason.

He took a few steps toward me. "I wanted you to see how I was doing," he took a few more steps toward me. "I wanted to see how you were doing." he was almost to me when Edward growled and started to lunge but I was quicker so I grabbed him, while Emmett and Camden held him back.

"I'm fine you're fine, now you've checked up on me see you in a few decades, so bye." I told him.

"I'll leave for now, but I'll see you sooner than you know, now that I know you have a coven," he laughed then started to step even closer to me but my family and friends growled a warning so he turned around and left.

A couple hours later when we were one hundred percent sure he was gone I called everyone in the living room to see what Lani and Edward heard in James, Victoria, and Laurent's mind.

"That's not what you guys seen in your original vision is it?" I asked Maddie and Alice.

"Nope," they both said at the same time. "He changed his mind as soon as he saw how many of us were there." Maddie finished.

"Edward what did you hear in James' mind?" I asked.

"My reaction to his actions set him off, when he came here he figured you'd have a coven but he wasn't expecting you to have a mate," if I was a human I would've blushed big time. "If you were alone he wanted you to come with him, be his again. If you would've had a coven, not a large one, he wanted you to join his and be his mate finally. Every scenario he had thought of ended with you being his again no matter what it took as long as you didn't have a large coven, but he'll be back soon."

"Lani, what did you get off the female?" Edward asked. I guess that they discussed who to focus on.

"She was trying to figure out what James seen in you, why he would want to keep following you, and she was getting sick of his obsession for you, but mainly she was jealous. She answered me.

"Okay, what about the other male?" Jasper asked. "He was sick of James' games and obsessions," Edward said

"He was also going to start looking for a new coven," Lani added.

"Great," I have a jealous girl mad at me, a creepy tracker that's probably going to stalk me for the rest of my existence, and then a guy who wants a new coven. What was the point of him coming here? "Sounds like they wasted their time." I said aloud.

"I'm going hunting," Parker said after Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate left. "Anyone want to join me?" he was trying to get our minds off of James. Everyone except Edward and I went, I had to look for a new place to live; maybe I'll look in Forks.

_Edward's POV_

_They'd make a perfect couple _Esme thought with a smile

_Have fun Eddie boy. _Emmett teased the laughed when I growled

_Great, I know that look Bella's thinking about moving us again. _"Bells we just got here." Jerome whined

_I wonder if Ali told him what we- Oh shit, he's looking at me. _Maddison smiled sheepishly then started translating her cookbook in Spanish, why she had a cookbook was beyond me.

_He might be the one, he might be the one. _Alice was singing Hannah Montana, "Alice sing a different song if you're going to block me," But she just kept singing

_What are they hiding? _Leighlani asked me.

_**I don't know their blocking me too. **_I thought back. It was weird to be able to have a conversation with someone who could hear my thoughts. I'll figure out what they're blocking me from when they got back. What I'm more worried about is what I'm going to do with Bella this weekend; we're going to be all alone.

_She likes Claire De Lune. _Lani thought giving me a smile before she walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**So if you guys liked it comment please. I've written more of this story I just have to type it and put it up. When school starts back up later in august I won't be updating much, so I'm apologizing in advanced, I'm sorry about that I'll try my best to try to update as much as possible when I'm able to. If you've read my other story Changed I'll be updating it soon it you haven't read it then you should check it out and tell me if you like it or don't and hopefully soon I'll be putting another story. So far all my stories are about Twilight.**


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N sorry it's been so long since I updated. My computer messed up so I had to retype everything, plus I don't have much time to do anything thanks to school. Since I haven't updated in a while I put the next few chapters up. Hope you like them. You should read one of my other stories I posted if you like this one.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Bella's POV_

Edward and I have the whole weekend alone. I can't help but remember the crush I had on him when I was a human. I always tried to make him notice me but I was so plain compared to the other girls. That made me think about how we were the only ones in our families who didn't have a mate. I'm so glad he couldn't hear my thoughts. We went to his house to hang out because they have a game room, a pool, and a larger TV. I went to the TV and he disappeared into the house. A few minutes later I heard him playing the piano, Clair De Lune to be specific, so I got up and followed the music. I don't know if he heard my approach because he was so focused on playing, so I just stood there in the doorway amazed. When he finished I sat down next to him.

"That was absolutely amazing. I've never heard anyone ever play it so…" I was at a lost for words. "Beautiful before."

"Thanks," He said giving me a smile that would make my heart stop, if it wasn't already. "I've had a lot of time on my hands and music's the only thing that blocks out all the sounds and thoughts."

"Your piano is so much bigger than mine." I said, a little jealous, grazing my fingers over the keys. Its not like we don't have enough money to buy a knew one its just I never wanted a better one until now.

"You play?" he said shocked.

"Don't sound to surprised, I also play the guitar." I laughed.

"Sorry, I would love to hear you play." he said amazed. So I played him something I wrote after James changed me.

"That was amazing." he sounded a little shocked. "It was a mix of beauty and pleasure, with s lot of pain and torture. When did you write it?"

I smiled, of course he knew I wrote it." Shortly after James taught me how to play, which was shortly after he changed me."

"I'm sorry you had to be changed like that." he frowned.

"I was too, but I've dealt with it so it's okay." I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" he said to change the subject.

"I need to find a new house."

"But you just got here." he said like a little kid.

"Yes but Alice said that you guys are moving in a couple of months and I want to move then too. So our families can stay close." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, well were not in school right now so maybe we will move soon." he said. "Who usually finds your houses?"

"Maybe, I usually do." that was a weird subject change. "Who finds yours? "Esme. Why do you find yours?"

"Maddison isn't usually very good at it. Our first house was horrible and run down. Jerome had to fix it up." I smiled at the memory.

"Esme is amazing at it plus it makes her happy."

"So where you guys thinking about moving to next?"

"Actually I think Esme wants to move back to Forks, considering we still own the house."

"Well then I guess I'll look for a secluded house with four bedrooms."

"Not really, the house has four bedrooms, then there's a cottage out back with two bedrooms."

"Edward, that's only six we would need eight."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Esme and Carlisle, Jerome and Maddie, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Lani and Camden, Parker and Celeste, you, then me." I counted off on my fingers.

"Esme could add two bedrooms to the basement."

"I don't want to ruin your house."

"No it wouldn't be ruining it. I'm sure Esme would love the idea. We'll talk about it when they get back."

The rest of the weekend went by fast. It was fun, Edward and I got to know each other better, and when everyone got home they were disappointed because we weren't a couple.

_Edward's POV_

"Esme I have an idea." I said when they got home.

"What is it?" she said as everyone sat down in the living room.

"Bella wants to move soon, and I know you were thinking about moving back to forks, there's six bedrooms if you count the cottage, all we would have to do is-" I was interrupted by Emmett's thoughts. _Add one bedroom, you and Bella could share. Huh? Maybe even take the cottage?_ Then he actually laughed out loud.

"Emmett, thoughts" Lani laughed.

"As I was saying. Add two bedrooms instead of trying to find another secluded house in Forks." I finished.

"That's a lovely idea." she was excited.

"See Bella, told you she would love it." I smiled

"Yeah I guess," She started. "Lets take a trip down there so we can see the house."

"Okay we'll go tomorrow!" Alice shrieked.

"Fine." Bella gave up.

The fourteen of us ran down to Forks, I arrived first because I'm the fastest, then Bella, and finally the others got there shortly after.

"I figured that Rose, Em, Jazz, Ali, Carlisle, and Esme could have their old rooms, someone can take my old room." I said. Emmett and Rose went to their room; Jazz and Ali to theirs, Carlisle and Esme to theirs while the rest of us went to mine. When we walked in Maddison said. " I love it! Can we take it?" to everyone else.

"Sure you can have it Maddie, leave us kids in the cold, dark, scary basement." Parker teased.

"Okay, get out." she shoved us out.

"I'll take you guys to the basement, which is soundproof by the way." I said to Parker, Celeste, Lani, Cam, and Bella.

"I would like the basement if it's soundproofed then. I don't like hearing things." Bella laughed.

"No way! Take the cottage." Parker joked. +

"As long as I don't have to share it with you guys." Bella joked back.

"You just want the cottage so you can share with Edward, it's a show to make it look like you guys have your own bedrooms." Cam teased. Man if I could blush I would.

"Darn you caught us," Bella joked walking up to me, putting her arm around my waist. "They caught on what ever will we do?"

"I say we go over to our cottage." I said picking her up, she gave a surprise yelp. Then we were on our way out the door.

"I was just joking." Cam yelled after us _not like I don't trust you Edward but she is my sister so you hurt her you'll have at least six pissed off vampires on you._

"Okay thanks Cam." I yelled.

"What did he say?" Bella asked on the way. I was still carrying her, at human pace might I add.

"Nothing." I smiled down at her.

"You can put me down you know."

"I know." But I didn't. I didn't put her down until we walked into the cottage.

"Wow! I'm talking this room." She exclaimed.

"You only want it because it's bigger."

"I have more stuff than you do."

"How? You're 67 years old while I'm 157 years old. I've been around longer."

"But you're a guy. Plus we have two pianos and yours is bigger so it needs to go in the house. Mine can be in here." she went on like that for a good ten minutes just walking through the cottage like she owned it. _In Bella's mind she probably does think that she does._ Lani thought as she walked in.

"Lani! How do you like my room?" Bella exclaimed.

"Bells wait till you get your stuff in here then ask me. Esme wants you guys in the house so we can discuss some stuff." She said.

We discussed when we would move, next year. It will give us time to get new documents, start at the beginning of the year, and so the house can get remodeled, along with the garage because now we had eight cars. _Eight cars to work on YAY!_ Rose thought while we talked about the garage.

Over the last eight months Bella and I have gotten to know her very well, and I've fallen in love with her, but I don't know if she feels the same way.

_Edward you know she does she just has to find the right time to say it._ Lani's voice was clear in my head, even though she was outside.

"Bella, Edward you guys sure you don't want to go hunting with us?" Esme asked.

"I think they spend time secretly hooking up behind our backs." Emmett joked. No one except for Parker laughed.

"Not funny Emmy Lou." Bella said using her nick name for Emmett that he hates.

"Don't call me that!" he growled and pounced on her.

"Get off me Emmy Lou! Then maybe I'll think about it." She laughed hysterically.

"Jazz would you help them?" Rose asked annoyed she was ready to hunt.

"Thanks Jazz. Have fun you guys." Bella said as she was getting up.

"Edward will you come here please." Bella said an hour; she was playing the piano while I was watching TV.

"What is it Bella?"

"I wanted you to hear my new song, its finally done." She was excited. As she played it sounded vaguely familiar, maybe because she'd been working on it for months--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So how do you guys like it? Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Surprise… Must read it I'm not going to give you any sneak peeks.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.**

**POV's Bella**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella's POV_

I had finally finished writing my song. The song was full of emotions, love, wonder, and passion, an overall feeling of confusion. It was all about Edward, and howI was falling in love with him but I was confused and wondering if he felt the same. I sung the poem I found online as I played.

_I thought I saw you look at me, _

_I thought I saw you stare._

_Do you know I think you're cute?_

_I like the look you bare._

_Are my eyes deceiving me?_

_When I see you standing there?_

_Are you playing tricks on me? _

_Just to prove I care?_

_Are you an illusion?_

_Is it only in my mind?_

_Do you look at me as I do you?_

_To see you can find a little bit of interest,_

_A stolen glance your way?_

_Will you come and talk to me_

_Or watch me day to day?_

_You may of taken notice_

_That I'm not very shy,_

_I like to tell my girlfriends_

_When I like a certain guy_

_I do not mean to scare you_

_But I've thought of you a lot._

_But now I simply want to know,_

_Do you like me, eh too--- or not?!_

"What's it called?" he asked when I was done, his voice was full of emotion, thick like honey but soft like velvet.

"Edward,"

"What?" he didn't like it, he probably didn't even feel the same great I just made a fool of myself.

"The name of the song is Edward," I whispered and then turned my head away embarrassed.

"Oh yeah?" he genteelly made me turn my head. "Why's that?"

"I think you know the answer." I said before he started playing a song that sounded like a beautiful lullaby. "What's the name of that?" I whispered when he finished.

"Bella's lullaby," he smiled sheepishly.

"I love it." he reached over to take my face in his hands, he handled me very carefully, pressing just the tips of his fingers softly against my temples, my cheekbones, my jaw line, like I was especially breakable, which was not the case. "That's good," He whispered his sweet breath fanned across my face, my breath was uneven. I leaned into him, his liquid topaz eyes smoldering, my head was already spinning by the time he leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine, I forgot how to breath not that it was necessary just a habit, and all my thoughts scattered. His mouth lingered on mine, cold, smooth, and gentle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss with a little to much enthusiasm for our first kiss, I could feel his lips curve upward as he let go of my face and pulled back slightly.

"Wow," we both said breathing very hard.

"Yeah, um," I couldn't think of anything to say. We played the piano a little bit more, and kissed a lot more before I went home.

"You want to watch a movie?" he said when I walked in the house the next day.

"Sure," I said walking into the living room. Edward sprawled across the couch while I started the movie. When I perched on the edge of the sofa in front of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. As the previews started his fingers traced patterns across the skin of my arms, if I was a human it would've raised goose bumps.

"Have you seen this before?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nope, and I kind want to pay attention." I said.

"Then I'll try not to distract you," but he was very distracting because he was kissing my neck. I don't even know what the movie was about nor do I care because he was kissing me.

"Hey Bells, what happened this weekend?" Maddie asked me when they walked in the door Sunday.

"Like I have to tell you. You and Alice probably already seen it before it even happened." I laughed.

"We did and when Alice seen it she scared away all the deer." She laughed.

"I have a surprise for everyone," Esme yelled so we all sat down in the living room.

"the house in Forks is finished so we can move in any time we want to."

"We're moving in in a-" Alice paused "Month" Maddie finished for her.

The following month went by so fast. Everyone was packing up, going to Forks, setting up their rooms, coming back and repeating. Esme redecorated the house and the cottage and they were both beautiful. She added onto the garage, had a pool put it, added a game room, and added the rooms into the basement. In the cottage she made one of the bedrooms into a music room with my piano, guitar, bass, and drums in it. Emmett joked she shouldn't of done that because Edward and I should have separate rooms since we haven't ever been married. Then when we walked into the twin beds in our bedroom, as soon as I seen that I busted out laughing but Edward growled so we ran to the house.

"Thanks Em, but we can just push them together if we need to." I said.

"No problem, but you cant push them together," he started laughing.

"Why not?" Edward growled,

"There bolted to the floor," He fell to the floor-laughing making Edward growl again.

_**Edward its okay it's not like were going to be using them right now. **_I thought lifting my shield.

"Bella!" Edward said shocked. "How did you do that?" he was amazed too.

"How'd she do what? She was standing right next to me the whole time." Emmett stopped laughing.

"Bella, she… she talked in my head." Edward said which brought every one into the living room.

"Bella that's remarkable how did you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"While we were in Alaska, when everyone was hunting, and I wouldn't go, Kate was teaching me how to lift the barrier and she also taught me how to expand the shield."

"Expand it how?" Jasper asked interested.

"I'll show you." So I expanded the shield. "Edward? Lani? Do you hear anyone's thoughts?"

"NO!" they both were shocked.

"Bells, I think I might love you right now." Lani said.

"Oh Edward you got some competition." Emmett joked.

"Shut up Em." Rose said smacking him on his head.

"I'm going back to the cottage," I said "Night guys."

"Have fun you two," Cam said.

"I'll get you tomorrow." I growled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry its kind of short I hope you liked it. Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.**

**POV's Edward, Bella**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's POV_

The ten of us are starting school tomorrow. Here's the official story, Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children so the adopted Emmett and I who are 'really' brothers, then wanting to expand their family more they adopted Parker, before finally adopting sisters Alice and Leighlani. Their house in Alaska wasn't big enough so they moved to Forks, where their friends the Brandon's were moving to from London. Jerome and Maddison Brandon had twins Camden and Celeste; they wanted a larger family so they adopted twins Rosalie and Jasper. Then Maddison's brother Charlie died leaving his only daughter, Bella, orphaned so Maddison and her husband welcomed Bella to the family with open arms. So we wouldn't draw any more attention to us, we all decided to not act like couples for a while.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Camden were juniors and the rest of us were sophomores. Celeste, Parker, Camden, and Leighlani drove to school in Celeste's brand new black mustang, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took Rose's bright red M3, while Bella and I drove my silver Volvo. Our cars were easily the nicest ones in the parking lot so it drew more unwanted attention to us.

_Wow! They're hot! I bet Lauren's going for the boy with the golden brown hair, but not if I can get to him first._ A brown haired girl with a squeaky voice thought.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said cheerfully to Bella and I.

"Hello, I'm Edward, this is Bella." I said.

_I wonder if they're dating? Hope not cause that girl is hot! I'm sure she would love to date me anyways._ A blonde haired boy thought.

"It was nice to meet you Jessica but we have to got to the office." I said.

When Bella and I finally got to the office the rest of them were already there.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I said to the lady at the desk.

_Oh my, they're all very beautiful, I wonder if he likes older women, shame on yourself Mary, he's Austin's age._ Then she spoke aloud. "Oh yes well, here is your schedules, you have four classes then lunch then your final three classes. Return this slip to me at the end of the day. I hope you have a good first day."

Bella and I share most of our classes, while everyone else is occasionally in them. Our first period is Biology, and there are lab tables so Bella and I sat next to each other, near Celeste, Lani, and Parker. So one of them had to be paired with a human.

"I'll do it so I can read their mind." Lani said low enough so that we were the only ones who heard.

_Sweet she's in here! But she's sitting next to him. Oh well I'm going to introduce myself._ The blond haired boy from the parking lot thought, and then started walking over toward Bella. _Edward do something!_ She thought. I was amused to see what he was going to do so I just sat there.

"Hey, My name's Mike Newton," he said very impressed with his name because his parents owned Newton's sporting Goods.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Bella since your new and only know your family how would you like to sit at lunch with me and my friends?" he was smiling. I heard Bella growl which sent Lani, Celeste, and Parker in to a fit of laughs. I had to try so hard not to laugh.

"Um, I'm kind of shy, so maybe another day, but thanks." she said and his face fell.

"Oh, okay, yeah, no problem." she smacked me when he walked away.

"Ow what was that for?" I was laughing so hard because of what just happened plus his thoughts.

"You could of done something instead of laughing at me!" she was furious so that made me stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I could make it up to you now but we don't want to act like couples for a while so it will have to wait until we get home."

"No, I'm not letting you off that easy mister." she said poking me in the chest.

_Crap! I don't know what I'm going to do help me Lani!_ I thought.

_Oh no way Bells will kill me if she knew I helped you. Sorry but you got to figure it out on your own._ She replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towards the end of class a black haired kid walks up to Bella.

"Hey I'm Eric Yorkie. The eyes and ears of this school, I'm here for you if you need a guide, a lunch date, shoulder to cry on, anything."

"Um, ok. I'm glad you said that.," she said. And he got a huge grin on his face. "Because I need a lunch date mine fell through."

His grin on his face got bigger. "Great what's your fourth period?"

"Algebra."

"Mine too! We'll just walk to lunch together."

"Great! Can you um," pretending to be shy "Show me to my next class, I know this school isn't huge but I'm new and so confused."

"Yeah, Defiantly." _Haha Mike said she would shoot me down but he was wrong. In your face! _He thought as he was walking away.

_She said yes to Eric but told me no! Maybe I just need to flirt a little bit more._ While Mike was thinking up a game plan, I leaned real close to Bella, so close my lips were almost on her ear and whispered, "Two can play that game baby."

_What game?_ She thought smirking then she got up and walked to Eric.

_Bella's POV_

When Edward leaned into me I caught myself leaning into him. He made me mad, so I was going to have some fun. When Eric and I walked into the lunchroom my family was already in there, Edward was all by himself, I'm sure Lani and Celeste already filled everyone in on what I was doing. When we got to Eric's table this boy who smelled delicious pulled my chair out for me, "My lady." mm when he talked he smelled even better, I usually don't think about humans blood but he smelled yummy.

"Tyler this is Bella." Eric said to the boy who pulled out my chair.

"Hey Tyler, how are you?" I said leaning into talk to him when a girl with corn silk blond hair sat down and draped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm Lauren," she said shortly.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically as Tyler yanked her arm off of him.

"Eric," I whined. "Why aren't you introducing me to your other friends? Are you ashamed of me?" I flirted with a smile, earning an eye roll from Lauren and the girl who tried to flirt with Edward this morning what was her name? Oh yeah Jessica.

"No way, Babe." as he said that I heard Emmett's booming laughter like he was sitting next to me even though he was sitting clear across the room. I looked over at my family, Edward was furious.

"This is Angela, Ben, Conner, Austin, Katie, Amanda, and Dustin." Eric said pointing to each one of them as he said their names.

"So, Bella what are your family and the Cullen's like?" Angela the shy brown haired girl asked me.

"Um, were really close," I said unsure of how to describe us. "Since we all have different backgrounds we're usually shy and stick together."

"So who's who? If you don't mind me asking." Katie said.

"The Cullen's kids are Emmett and Edward who are brothers, Alice and Leighlani who are sisters, and then there's Parker. Then my family, the Brandon's, is Rosalie and Jasper who are twins, and Camden and Celeste who are brother and sister." I said pointing to each of them.

"If you guys are all related then why do you all have different last names?" Jessica asked.

"Well Emmett and Edward took Carlisle and Esme's last name, but the rest of us kept our real last names to remind us of our pasts."

"I think Edward, Emmett, and Camden are hot, especially Edward." Lauren said.

"Lauren those are her brothers!" Angela said.

"Only Camden," I said getting an idea. "You want to meet Edward?" "Hell yeah! Is he single?" Lauren was excited.

"Why don't you ask him?" I took her over to my family.

"Everyone this is Lauren, Lauren thinks your hot Edward. You think she's pretty?" I said and that made him growl which made the rest of us laugh silently.

"Aw, Bella so nice of you to play matchmaker," Edward said to me. "You are very gorgeous," he said to Lauren, and he smirked when my jaw dropped.

"Have fun," I said walking away.

"Eric, would you like to go out on Friday?" I said when I got back to the table.

"Yeah where you want to go?" he said smiling.

"I don't know, I'm new around town so why don't you show me around?"

"Okay," the bell rang. "See you later Bella babe." Oh great what did I get myself into?

At the end of the day everyone was talking about how I had a date with Eric and Lauren had a date with Edward. I didn't want to ride home with him so I caught a ride with Celeste.

"Bells, you're going to have to talk to him some time." Parker said.

"I know I just need some time." I said.

"He didn't do anything wrong this morning." Lani said.

"I know," I sighed. "But I was just going to mess with him for a little bit, but then he said Lauren was gorgeous, and that made me mad, she human."

"He wasn't going to do anything until you pushed her on him." Lani said. "You can't be mad at him for something you made him do Bella!" she yelled at me for the first time in a while.

"I… I didn't know that." I whispered. I wanted to cry.

"I know Bells," she said quietly. "But damn it you guys are perfect for each other and he's madly in love with you. Just like you are with him. Why couldn't you just act normal and not talk to him for the rest of the day?"

"Shut up Lani," I yelled as I got out of the car. "I didn't mean to okay! I fucked up!" then I ran off.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.**

**POV's Edward, Alice, Bella**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Edward's POV_

"_Shut up Lani" Bella yelled as she got out of the car. "I didn't mean to okay! I fucked up!" then she ran off._

I started to go after her but Emmett and Camden grabbed me first.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"Edward, I know Bella she'll come back. Okay." Camden said.

"I don't care! I have to go to her. She's mad because of me!" I heard snarling, it took me a minute to realize it was I.

"Dude, you got to let her calm down." Emmett said as they dragged me into the house.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" Esme said worried.

"Her and Edward got into a fight at school, we were in the car talking about it, I mad her madder, and she ran off." Leighlani said. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Give her a few minutes then go after her." Celeste said.

"I- I don't know where she would've went." Why wouldn't they let me go after her now?

"She's-" Alice started to tell me but she was interrupted by a vision.

_**Bella was standing in a room full of mirrors. She was standing in the middle of the room staring at James.**_

"_**Bella where's your coven?" he asked.**_

"_**They're around." She trembled.**_

"_**Really? I don't hear them, I don't smell them, and I sure as hell don't see them." he laughed. "You're alone."**_

"_**I am not." she was truly afraid of him and he knew it. He stepped toward her and threw her into a pillar. Then he was over her in an instant. **_

"_**Tell Edward you're in pain! Tell him to help! Tell him!" He yelled.**_

"_**NO! I wont. Edward if you can hear me stay away!" She yelled. **_

"_**Aw, protecting him. How sweet!" then he tore her leg off, and she fainted.**_

"Oh my god!" Alice, Maddison, Lani, and I said at once.

"What?" Everyone else asked

"Cam you're coming with me to find Bella. Alice fill them in and follow us when you can." I said rushing out the door.

Cam was in the front following Bella's scent.

"Edward what happened?"

"I don't think it's happened yet so hurry." I said after I filled him in. Oh god I can't loose her today, I never told her sorry, and I need to focus. I ran into Cam because he stopped all of a sudden. "What happened?" I said frustrated.

"Her scent, its… its gone." he was puzzled.

"How does that happen?" I punched a tree it snapped.

"I don't know it's never happened before."

_Edward help! _I heard her lovely voice in my head.

"She's near here in town." I said taking off. "Split up, if you find a ballet studio think the directions and I'll follow you if you don't and I do just track me."

"Okay"

_Edward Please help! I'm sorry I'm so sorry._ Bella's voice said in my head again. I needed to hurry and find her. I kept going to different buildings I got a café, a movie theater, a bunch of shops, but no studio.

_Edward I found her_ Camden thought. Then he gave me mental directions. I hear Bella screaming "NO! I wont. Edward stay away." _Please don't listen to that please hurry!_

I jumped in the window and dive-bombed James into the floor. We fought for a minute before Cam 'told' me to get Bella out of there he'd take care of James. I grabbed Bella and as gross as it seams her leg, then I took off running. When I got outside I seen everyone outside just incase something went wrong with James. "Carlisle she blacked out when James tore her leg off will you fix it?" I whimpered.

"Of course. Lets go back to the house, Celeste come with us, Lani go check on them, make sure that they burn everything after they tear him apart." he said. Celeste carried Bella's leg while I ran with Bella, and Carlisle called Esme and told her to clear some space and get his bag ready. Esme did what she was told, so I laid Bella on the table and I stayed with her the whole time Carlisle was fixing her.

"Take her to the cottage, lay her on the bed and stay with her." Jerome said when Carlisle was done.

_Alice's POV_

Poor Edward, when we came back to the house after burning down the ballet studio, Carlisle had already fixed Bella and Edward was sitting with her in the cottage.

Edward she'll wake up in two minutes. I thought. Lani heard me of course and started to get up to go see Bella but Parker moved a table in front of her, every time she started to walk around it.

"Move this table Parker Mason!" she yelled.

"No, let Bella wake up to Edward. Give them some time then you can go see her.," he said.

"I need to apologize to them because I mad it worse." I looked to Jazz to have him calm her down. "Damn it Jazz stop it I want to have theses emotions! I want to feel sorry, guilty sad and I don't want to be calm." She yelled.

Ten minutes later Edward came in carrying a passed out Bella.

"She she didn't wake up." he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yes she did we heard her wake up." Parker said.

"No you didn't she never woke up and I heard someone outside, thinking that you guys heard her wake up but it was only for a minute then they left."

"You mean she didn't wake up?" I was dumbfounded we all heard it happen.

"Damn its real." Jerome muttered. "Psychodictation. The ability to telepathically create memories or thoughts into ones mind." he clarified.

"I've never heard of them before." Camden said.

"There's only one or two of them and I thought they all belonged to the guard. But the guard wouldn't come here just to push a thought in our head then leave." Jerome said.

"So when will Bella wake up?" Edward asked.

"In-"__

_**The clock on the wall said 10:38**_

"_**Edward what happened to James?" Bella asked.**_

"_**He's gone love, he won't be hurting you anymore." Edward said**_.

"Two minutes." I answered. "Take her down stairs so you two can have a few private minutes then come back up here because some of us have to talk to her.

_Bella's POV_

I heard Jerome's voice first, then I heard his velvet voice, then Alice but I couldn't see anything. My body hurt but it was mainly my leg. I felt someone carrying me, I'm pretty sure it was Edward because it smelled like him. Every time I tried to open my eyes pain shot through my whole body. After a minute I tried again, everything was blurry at first but then my eyes focused on his beautiful face twisted in agony.

"Edward." I whispered trying to sit up. He was at my side in an instant. "What happened? Where's James?"

"He's gone love, He wont be hurting you anymore.," he said.

"I'm sorry." we both said a second later.

"Me first." I said. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for letting Mike flirt with me, I'm sorry for flirting with Eric while giving you the silent treatment, I'm sorry for shoving Lauren on you, I'm sorry for saying yes to Eric, and most importantly I'm sorry for dragging you into my fight with James. If you and the others want me to leave just say-"

"Bella shut up." he said interrupting me. I knew my face fell.

"What you guys really do want me to leave?"

"Bella I told you to shut up because I would never ask you to leave, especially since I'm madly in love with you." he smiled then lean down to kiss me. His lips were urgent; one hand twisted into my hair and held my face to his. My hands twisted into his too, I crushed my self against him eagerly, but it ended abruptly when he gently but firmly pushed me away. We were breathless. "Sorry." he said.

"Why? I was enjoying that kiss"

"You're hurt and weak and I took advantage of you."

"Oh yeah you really had to force yourself on me." I said sarcastically.

"Try to rest love."

"No, I want you to kiss me again."

"Bella," a voice I knew but it was weird to hear it sound worried, it was Rosalie.

"Yeah Rose?"

"Just making sure you were really awake. When you guys are ready come up please."

"Okay give me a second." Edward was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Bella I'm so sorry." his face was twisted into pain again. "I'm sorry our fight led you to the ballet studio, which led you to James. Please don't go out with Eric on Friday, I wont go out with Lauren."

"Edward!" I yelled "First off don't blame yourself for what happened tonight, you hear me?"

"I can't help it."

"Secondly we will go out with our dates this weekend because if we don't rumors will fly at school, bringing more unwanted attention to us." I finished then I walked up the stairs.

"Okay." he whispered in a small voice.

When I walked out the door Lani threw herself at me and squeezed me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Its not your fault, its not anyone's fault but my own." I said specifically to her. "I'm sorry I put you guys through that."

"Bells don't ever do it again." Rose said shocking me I didn't think she liked me. "As long as you promise you wont ever put us through that again we'll forgive you. Wont we?"

"Yeah" was all I heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So was this chapter totally worth the wait? I hope so. Thanks for reading this. It was a really long chapter but I'm sure you guys don't mind. I used a couple things from the movie and a couple things from the book. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Edward and Bella have a date, but not with each other, with Eric and Lauren. Can they survive their dates without incident? Keep reading to find out…**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it.**

**POV's Edward Bella**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

So much crap happened the first day of school. I'm just glad its over. Bella and I, along with the other four couples in our family have to pretend not to be madly in love with each other, Bella and I got into our first major fight, she ran off and got attacked by a crazy nomadic vampire, and we survived it all. Today is Friday the day of our dates. Great. Bella and I were kissing each other goodbye when we heard a car door.

_I got a date with Bella, I wonder if she'll go to homecoming with me._

"He's going to ask you to homecoming. Soon." I said as he knocked on the door. Bella tried to race me to the door but I beat her.

"Hello Eric," I said opening the front door._ Edward let me leave, do not invite him in. _Bella yelled at me while running up stairs. "Come on in Bella's not ready yet." I smirked.

"Um, okay" _Crap I have to meet the parents. And why is he here? He's not part of Bella's family._

"Have a seat I'll go tell Bella you're here." our large family was there in the living room. The only open seat was in between to Emmett and Camden, the two largest guys in our family.

"Oh Bella," I said as I walked up the stairs into Alice and Jasper's room where she was hiding. When I walked into the room she pounced on me knocking me down. "I don't think we should be doing this with your 'date' downstairs." I teased.

"Why couldn't you just let me leave? The sooner I left the sooner I came home, and this 'date' would be over."

"Bella I'm sorry I had to do it." I laughed. "He's sitting in between Emmett and Camden."

"Oh god I have to go save him." She said getting off of me, but before she got to the door I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to mine then I crushed my lips to hers, without doing it on purpose I backed her into a wall. Her hands were wrapped in my hair, my hand that had her chin, wrapped in her hair holding her face to mine, and my free hand went around to her lower back pulling her closer. She moaned which made me deepen the kiss.

_Man what's taking Bella so long?_ Eric thought making me pull back.

_Eddie boy hurry up Eric here is twitching. _Emmett laughed.

"Sorry Eric's getting antsy and our family can hear us." I told her.

"Crap, there's no privacy in this place." she said then walked downstairs. As she was walking down the stairs Eric's eyes popped out of his head and he thought _Man she needs to wear skirts, low tops, and heels to school more often. I'm lucky she said yes to me. I'm surprised she's not going out with Mike. Oh well she chose me!_

"Hey Bella," he said with a smile.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long I had to do something."

"Yeah it was Edward," Emmett said low enough so Eric couldn't hear him. Bella walked by him and smacked him upside the head, earning a smile from Rose.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked.

"I'm sure you tried to embarrass me or made some remark to Eric." she said walking Eric out the door.

"Now Edward you go pick up Lauren," Camden joked. "Cause you're already late. What's your excuse?"

"Um, sorry I'm late Lauren, I was busy making out with Bella." Emmett said trying to mock me.

"If I wasn't already running late I would make you pay for that." I growled.

"Its not my fault your running late." he said as I walked out the door.

On the drive over to Lauren's I tried to think of an excuse, I still hadn't thought of a good one when I walked up to her door and knocked.

"Hey, Eddie." she purred in what she thought was a sexy voice but it wasn't.

"Edward." I corrected her.

"You're late, I thought you were standing me up." she pouted.

"No, sorry my car broke down." I know it was a lame excuse but oh well.

"Oh, okay as long as its okay now I don't want to walk in these shoes." She said pointing at her shoes. This is going to be a long night.

I took her to dinner at one of the restaurants in Port Angeles and I had to pretend to eat. She talked endlessly about herself and thought about how I was going to kiss her at the end of the night. I wanted to shout that I wasn't going to. After dinner we walked to the movie theater. I had two hours to not listen to her and try to watch the movie, but the whole time she thought about us the whole time, how she was going to throw it in Jessica's face on Monday how she went out with me first, and how we were the perfect couple. What have I started? When the movie was over and we walked out to my car she leaned in for a kiss but I pretended not to notice and chose to bend down and tie my shoe. _He didn't see that I was going to kiss him and make it the best kiss of his life and his shoes weren't even untied. Boys! I don't get them_ she thought. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." The ride back to her house was as silent as it could be. Good, make her have a good time so she wouldn't want to go out anymore. _I'm going to give him one more chance to make it up to me._ She thought getting out of my car.

"See you Monday," I said then drove off.

When I got home it was almost midnight and Bella still wasn't home.

"Have a nice time Edward?" Alice asked when I got into the living room.

"You seen the almost kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, good move by the way." Everyone laughed. We heard a car pull up, two doors shut, the human heartbeat, and their end of the night conversation.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." Eric said.

"Yes, I did thank you." _My_ Bella replied.

"You're welcome." his heartbeat quickened and I could tell from his mind he was going to be leaning in to kiss her soon.

"Jer, go tell Bella to get in the house that she missed curfew." I said quickly.

"No way, I'm not making her mad." he said.

"Carlisle? Please." I begged.

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me I'm blaming you." he said going vampire speed to the door.

"Young lady, you missed curfew get in the house." The look on Bella's face was priceless.

_Bella's POV_

"Jer, go tell Bella to get in the house that she missed curfew." I heard Edward say from the living room.

"No way, I'm not making her mad." He said.

"Carlisle? Please?" Edward begged.

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me I' blaming you." he said.

"Young lady you missed curfew get in the house." Carlisle said opening the door right as Eric leaned in to kiss me.

"Sorry Eric, see you at school on Monday?" I said walking into the house, while Carlisle shut the door. "Thank you Carlisle you're the best!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"If I knew you were going to act like that I would've done it and had some big brother fun." Emmett laughed.

"I would've been mad." I retorted.

"How was your date Bella?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Fine, he took me to dinner then guess where we went to? We went to play mini golf." I laughed. "It was fun though."

"Ask Eddie how his went Belly Bean." Emmett joked using the nicknames that we hated.

"Okay, Emmy Lou." I can fight back too. "Edward how was your date?"

"Awful, all she did was talk and think about herself." I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Then when she leaned in for a good night kiss our Eddie boy bent down to tie his shoe!" Emmett boomed. That was hilarious, I doubled over laughing.

"Jasper help her." Edward said after a few minutes of me laughing.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled. "I have homework to do." I said turning to walk out.

"I bet its Biology or even human anatomy." Emmett said to Parker.

"Actually, I do have biology homework, but you can't really joke about me studying human anatomy from what Rose said."

"What did you say Rose?" Emmett whimpered. I hoped she would go along with it.

"Oh, that you needed some help." she said. The look on Emmett's face was like telling a little kid that Santa Claus didn't exists.

"You've never complained before." Emmett whined.

"Maybe you guys should talk." I said laughing.

"Rose is it true?" Emmett was actually on his knees whimpering. That made all of us laugh.

"God, Em, it was just a joke that Rose went along with, get up. Thanks Rose." I smiled and she smiled back. "I'm going now."

"Me too." Edward said picking me up and taking me to the cottage. "I want to continue what we started earlier before our dates." he said seductively.

"Oh yeah? Where was that?" I asked right before he kissed me.


	15. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: S.M. owns it._

_POV's Edward, and Bella._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Edward's POV**_

**It was sunny on Monday so we stayed home since we went hunting yesterday. Bella and I were in the cottage when we heard a car pull up.**

_**I wonder why Edward wasn't at school today. If he's sick we could play doctor. **_**Lauren thought as she got out of the car.**

"**Who's out there?" Bella asked me when I stopped.**

"**Lauren's looking for me." I said.**

"**That's fine I have a plan," She smirked, walking over to me undoing my belt.**

"**How's this going to help make Lauren go away?" not that I was complaining. **

"**Hush, just let me finish," she said unbuttoning my shirt, messing up my hair, and then her clothes.**

"**I think I get it now, and by the way you are amazing," I said as Lauren knocked. **

"**Hey Lauren," Bella said pulling her shirt over her head.**

"**Hey Bella," **_**What the Hell's going on in there?**_** "Is Edward here?"**

"**Yeah let me go get him," she said walking into get me. "Edward, Lauren's here," I guess I didn't look messed up enough because she smudged lip-gloss on my face.**

"**Hey Lauren," I said wiping the lip-gloss off my face. **_**What the hell were they doing?**_** Lauren thought.**

"**Hey Edward," I buckled my pants. "I noticed that you weren't at school today, so I got your homework." I buttoned my shirt. "And came over to see if you were okay,"**

"**Thank you, I would invite you in but the house is a mess, and I don't feel very good." **_**Yeah I bet the house is a mess, I seen you Eddie boy, you and Bella were getting it on.**_** Emmett laughed.**

"**I hope you feel better, soon." she said then practically ran to the car.**

**Bella was on the floor laughing so hard when I walked in the bedroom. **

"**That was hilarious," she managed to choke out.**

"**Yeah other than she wasn't thinking of ways to kill you." I said.**

"**I need to go see Jasper," she sounded like she was dying. When we entered the house Bella was still laughing.**

"**Jazz help," but even he couldn't help because he was over loaded with thirteen vampires emotions. "Guys try to calm yourself." I said. Some of us managed to calm down so Jasper could attempt to calm the rest down.**

"**Thanks, Edward, and Jazz"**

"**So Edward you planning on following Carlisle's footsteps and becoming a doctor?" Lani laughed really hard. I growled.**

"**Why's that Edward?" Bella turned serious. **

"**Lauren and her thoughts," I smiled. "That's all."**

_**Bella's POV**_

**Lauren must have been busy after she left the house because when we got to school on Tuesday the whole school knew about Edward and I. When we walked into the cafeteria holding hands, I over heard Lauren talking to her friends. **

"**Isn't it illegal that they're together, together?" Lauren said.**

"**Its not like they are really related." Angela said. I silently thanked her; she's such a nice girl.**

"**Yeah but they live together!" Jessica protested.**

"**So, they're not really related and are from two different adopted families." Katie said.**

"**It doesn't matter it's still gross." Laurent wailed. I just sat at our table holding Edward's hand.**

"**So now that you guys are public when do we get to go public?" Celeste said sitting down.**

"**I guess once a week one of you guys can go public." I said.**

"**So who's next?" we looked at Alice. **

"**Emmett and Rose, Parker and Celeste, Jasper and I, then finally Cam and Lani." she said after a minute. **

"**Okay, problem solved." I said. **

"**Hi! You guys!" Lauren said in a fake chipper voice. **

"**Hi,"**

"**What do you want Lauren?" I snapped.**

"**Oh not much, just wondering how you were doing?"**

"**Go away Lauren." I said.**

"**I-I," she stuttered.**

"**Go," I growled because I didn't feel like talking to her. Over the next month the rest of my family went public, causing more rumors to start, but we didn't care. No one had been to the Cullen house except Lauren and Eric, so we decided to have a party after homecoming. Despite me being with Edward publicly Eric, Mike, and Tyler all asked me to the dance and of course I said no. Alice, Esme, and Maddison kicked us out of the house so they could decorate. I had a feeling it was going to be way over decorated. **

"**You guys want to go swimming?" Celeste asked, "I haven't been swimming since we moved here."**

"**Sure." we all answered. So we went down to the lake to go swimming. It was gun to see Carlisle have fun every once and a while. It was sunny today so we'd have to leave if humans came. Edward looked beautiful with the sun around him like a halo.**

"**Bella, you're drooling." Cam joked.**

"**Now you know what you looked like before Lani even gave you the time of day." I retorted.**

"**Low blow Belly." Emmett boomed.**

"**I wonder when it's going to storm really good." Parker said, he was dying to play baseball.**

"**We can ask Alice when we get back." I said.**

**A phone started to ring, so Parker picked it up with his mind and brought it to him. **

"**Hello?" he answered.**

"**Hello, that was a cool trick cold one," a girls voice said.**

"**What are you talking about?" he said quickly.**

"**I saw how you answered the phone, it was a cool trick."**

"**Who is this?"**

"**I believe your friend knows my friends father."**

"**That doesn't answer my question. Who the fuck is this?"**

"**One clue, I have brown hair."**

"**Oh yeah, that fucking narrows it down."**

"**No, need to cuss honey."**

"**There is when I don't know whom the hell you are." he was pissed. We were all out of the lake now. "Show your self, bitch."**

"**But this is so much more fun."**

"**Coward!" then the line went dead.**

"**Did you get their scent Cam?" I asked.**

"**No need. I'm right here." The voice said from behind the trees. I threw up my shield just incase. **

"**I don't think your little trick will work." a male voice that sounded a lot like Jake. **

"**Show your selves!" I screamed because I panicked. Just then seven shirtless guys walked out of the forest. I gasped one of them looked just like Jake. Oh my god it can't be!**

"**Can't be what Bells?" Celeste asked. I was confused for a second, and then I realized I must have said it out loud.**

"**He looks… just like Jake, my friend from my human life." I said it very softly I didn't even think anyone heard me. The biggest one, which was the one who looked like Jake, spoke first. **

"**Hello I'm Jeremiah, the Alpha," We'll its obviously not Jake, must be his son, then he pointed to each of the guys. "This is Wes, Kasey, Harper, Elijah, Joel, and Jerod," then he pointed to the girl. "And this is Faythe."**

"**What do you want?" Edward stepped in front of me.**

"**We want you off our land, you broke the treaty." Jeremiah said matter of fact like.**

"**How so?" Jasper stepped up and said. What treaty and how did we break it?**

"**You turned at least seven people into vampires. Did you do it in or around Washington?" he said.**

"**They didn't turn any of us, we all got turned from different people in different places." I said.**

"**No," Harper said quickly. "We have a source who says that they," he pointed to the Cullen's like they were filthy. "Turned you." he spat you out like it burned his tongue. **

"**Harper!" Kasey snapped.**

"**Well that source is very wrong." Camden said. We were all more alert now.**

"**Explain" Jeremiah said.**

"**I got turned in Florida, after my friend Jake left me by a nomad named James, Celeste was turned in Germany during World War II by a soldier, Parker was changed in Italy in 1960 by a visitor to his home, Camden was in England during the first World War after he left to fight by an enemy, Lani doesn't remember much of her past, Jerome was one of the original settlers to North America and he was dying of scurvy when a mystery man changed him, and Maddison who is not hear was changed a couple of years after her and Jerome fell in love." I said very quickly.**

"**You took someone's life and soul because you fell in love with them?" Wes said disgusted.**

"**Yes, I did. At first I thought I would regret it because I changed her for my own selfish needs but I waited a couple of years for her to change her mind if she wanted to, and she didn't. So I changed her, and I haven't regretted it since, I fell in love, and I took the chance and now I have her for the rest of eternity." Jerome said, his eyes full of sadness and happiness. **

"**Ok, well I am truly sorry we were rude like that, we had information that we thought was true but wasn't and we didn't think we just reacted." Jeremiah said, then he turned to look at me. "You look like my dads friend who went missing years ago, are you Isabella Swan?" **

"**Yes, why?" I said holding the breath I don't need.**

"**My grandfather was best friends with Charlie, before he died." I felt my knees go weak. "And my father, from what I hear was very sad after you disappeared. He still blames himself for what happened to you." Oh my god!**

"**Can you give him a message for me, can you tell him I'm fine, tell him not to blame himself because it was my fault, and most importantly tell him I'm happy now."**

"**I will, he might even be relieved. We have to get back now."**

"**Bye," was all I could say. We ran at full speed to get back to the house.**

"**Alice did you happen to see what just happened at the lake?" Edward said standing outside of the house because we weren't allowed in it yet.**

"**No why? What happened?" She was very worried now.**

"**We were swimming and werewolves showed up." Parker said.**

"**What!" She shrieked. "Why didn't I see that?"**

"**I think I know why, but I'm not sure. We can talk about it later because the party's going to start soon." Lani said.**

"**Can we see it now?" Celeste said excited.**

"**Of course! Come in!" Esme said coming out.**

**From outside the house, bright lights shined from every window on the first two floors, a long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house, big bowls of pink roses lined the wide stairs up to the front door, and when we went into the house it was just as beautiful. The living room had every flat surface covered with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano with a ton of food on it, a huge stack of paper plates, and a bowl of punch.**

"**I love it!" Celeste shrieked.**

**The scent hit me first, then everyone else. "Here comes the humans," Rose said smiling. So Alice and I walked outside while everyone else stayed in the house.**

"**Hey Bella," Angela said.**

"**Hey Angie, you ready to PARTY!" Jessica said.**

"**We totally are," Eric said throwing his arm around Katie. **

**An hour later the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun when Lauren walked in and headed straight for Edward. Little bitch was going to piss me off. But I beat her to him using vampire speed; thankfully no one paid any attention to me. **

"**Bella why-" Edward started but got interrupted by Lauren. **

"**Hey Edward," She put her had on his arm, I growled.**

"**Hello," then he turned back to me. **

"**Hi Bella," Lauren said tightly.**

"**Hi, Edward, Alice told me to come get you." I said. Then when he raised his eyebrow I thought **_**Edward just come with me. Please.**_

"**Sorry my sister wants me." then she actually pouted!**

"**Thanks love," he whispered in my ear when we walked away.**

"**No problem. I don't want to be a rude bitch but she was going to try to get my man."**

"**Well, if you're jealous then I'm going back to her." He smirked.**

"**No you're not," I growled. "You're staying with me all night." he laughed.**

**The rest of the party was pretty good and it went by pretty fast even though our last few guests didn't leave till almost four.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay people thanks for reading my story sorry it took so long to update. _

_Disclaimer: S.M. owns it._

_POV's: Bella, Jake, Edward_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"**Tell me what happened?" Alice demanded after our last guest left.**

"**Okay, We were in the river swimming when Parkers phone rang." As my story continued Alice got more and more frustrated. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't see the wolves. I was trying to figure out why Jake blamed himself for what happened to me. He couldn't of known what was going to happen. I needed to talk to him but I didn't know how. Especially since the werewolves and vampires are supposed to be mortal enemies. **

"**- hunting. Want to come Bella?" I hadn't even realized Edward was talking to me. **

"**Huh?" Emmett snickered. **

"**So much for vampire hearing huh?" He said. So I picked up a vase closest to me and chucked it at him, thankfully he caught it because we had already broke enough of Esme's vases when we fight.**

"**I love you but if you break something else of Esme's you will wish you weren't a vampire." Edward chuckled.**

"**Sorry Esme." I smiled sheepishly. **

"**So do you want to go hunting love?" he looked at me.**

"**Sure, I have some anger that I need to take care of." I replied, plus we hadn't gone hunting by ourselves in a while.**

"**Bella, love, what are you thinking?" It drives him crazy not to know especially since I wasn't talking.**

"**About what Jeremiah said about Jake blaming himself for what happened. He couldn't of know what James was planning." I was speaking very fast because I was nervous.**

"**I read Jeremiah's thoughts," he pause for a moment. "Jacob blames himself because he knew James was a vampire and he didn't stay to protect you. Even though James was clearly stalking you."**

"**Oh. My. God. How did Jake know?" then it hit me "Jake was a wolf and he could tell James was a vampire because he stunk." Edward nodded.**

"**I'm sorry Bella."**

"**Why?" but he didn't get the chance to answer because I was talking again. "sorry I'm obsessing over this Edward. Lets hunt so I can forget about it please." Edward looked relieved.**

"**Okay."**

_**Jake's POV**_

"**Dad, you know the leeches, the Cullen's, well it turns out they didn't turn the other seven, they had been turned a while ago." Jeremiah said to me.**

"**Okay, so do you know where our informant got his information or even who the informant is?" I asked impatiently.**

"**No, Sir, our informant was anonymous." he said quickly.**

"**Okay, well at least you checked on in just to be safe." he smiled.**

"**Dad I have something to tell you."**

"**What?" I know noone was hurt.**

"**One of the new vampires was Isabella, she wanted me to tell you something." he paused as if to see my reaction. Bella's back in Forks, and she's a vampire, I figured she was but now I know its true and its all my fault. I'm reminded of how Charlie looked after he found out Bella was missing, how everyone went looking for her and James, and how he was so depressed after years of not being able to find her. Renee felt even worse because she left her home alone that night. Charlie died probably six years later from depression, while Renee lasted about ten, and Phil poor Phil he died a year later after she died from a heart attack. It was sad, I always hoped Bella return but she never did. Now she was back and I don't know if I could talk to her.**

"**She told me to tell you she's fine, happy, and most importantly not to blame yourself for what happened to her."**

"**How did she know?" I asked**

"**Know what?" He was confused.**

"**That I blamed myself?" I whispered.**

"**I told her, I wanted to let her know to see if it was really her."**

"**Why would you do that?" I yelled.**

"**Dad! She's sorry, she's telling you to stop blaming yourself! When I mentioned Charlie she almost fainted. Maybe you could meet once to discuss the past." he was trying to help.**

"**Jacob, try to relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack and look at Jer he's so mad he's shaking. Both of you calm down!" Reneesme yelled.**

"**Sorry mom." Jer said to her.**

"**Jer, go get Elijah, Wes, Joel, and Faythe, and try to find a common ground so Bella and I can meet." when I said that Nessie frowned in disaproval but said nothing. "What is it Nessie?"**

"**I wish you wouldn't send our son into the leeches territory just so you can talk to a leech you had a crush on when you were in high school."**

"**I'm sorry, but Bella deserves to know about Renee, Charlie, and Phil, and these leeches, as much as I don't want them to be here but they have always been good people, and don't ever want to hurt anyone." I said. "Don't argue with me anymore because this is final."**

_**Edward's POV**_

_**I don't want to go into their territory. **_**A voice that I didn't know said in my mind.**

_**I don't either but my dad wants to talk to Bella about her parents so shut up. **_**Jeremiah's voice said. I growled, wolves great!**

"**Edward what's wrong?" Bella said turning around on my lap to face me.**

"**The wolves want to talk to you about Charlie." I growled again.**

"**What you about him?" she looked frightened.**

"**I don't know but they are breaking the treaty to talk to you so it must be important."**

"**What treaty?" Celeste asked.**

"**Years and years ago before Alice and Jasper joined us we were about to eat a deer when wolves came up and said we were hunting on their land but we explained we were different so we made a treaty with them. If we stayed off their lands and didn't bite any humans then they would let us be and not expose us." Carlisle said.**

"**So they are breaking the treaty to talk to me?" Bella said confused.**

"**Apparently." I answered, as they knocked on the door. Bella and I raced for it and she won. **

"**Hello again Jeremiah," she said.**

"**Hello Isabella," He replied. **

"**Call me Bella, do you want to come in?"**

"**No we wont be here to long." the girl Faythe said. **

"**Okay, Edward I'm going outside **_**alone**_**." I growled.**

"**No you're not, not alone, Lani, Emmett, Jasper, and I will come too." I mentally formed a plan with Lani.**

"**Fine." she snapped.**

"**Isabella-" Jeremiah started.**

"**Bella"**

"**Sorry, Bella, my father would like to set up a meeting with you so he can tell you about your parents and Phil."**

"**Okay when?"**

"**As soon as possible I guess, um, I'll give you his phone number so the two of you can discuss it." I growled and Bella smacked me.**

_**Calm down, I want to know what happened and if you don't control yourself you'll be staying in the house tonight.**_** she thought. Lani snorted. Then tried to play it off like it was a cough, Everyone kind of looked confused.**

"**I also want to talk to, um, the oldest vampire what's his name?" Jeremiah said.**

"**Carlisle." I answered for him. **

"**Yes?" he said walking out the door.**

"**I want to apologize for the earlier stunt again, we had to make sure if it was true." **

"**It's alright I understand." Carlisle responded.**

"**And I wanted to apologize for breaking the treaty to talk to Bella, my father just wants to let her know about her parents."**

"**I'm sorry, but I have to get to the hospital." He said with a smile.**

"**Yes, sorry again for breaking the treaty." Then Carlisle went to get his stuff so he could go to the hospital.**

"**Give him a call to set up a meeting between the two of you." Jeremiah said with a smile before he turned to walk away.**

"**Thank you." was all she said.**

"**Bella do I have to stay in the house tonight?" I winced when I heard my voice because it sounded like a whine.**

"**I don't know yet." that made Emmett burst into his booming laughter.**

"**Shut up Emmett!" I growled.**

"**Aw, Eddie afraid of staying in the big bad house!"**


	17. Chapter 15

_**A/n: So heres a short chapter I'll update soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns it.**_

_**POV's Bella Edward Bella**_

_

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, may I talk to Jake?" I said.

"Who is this?" she sounded mad.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh," she was disgusted. "Hold on." she didn't sound to happy to hear from me.

"Hello?" he sounded exactly the same after all these years. "Bella you there?"

"Hey Jake yeah I'm here. Sorry I spaced out for a second." he chuckled. Even his laugh sounded the same.

"Bells, I'm sorry." he sounded sad.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know what James was planning."

"I know, but I knew what he was and I didn't stay to protect you." I heard someone in the back ground yelling.

"Okay, well like I said it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. When and where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"The eastern border where the two territories meet, tomorrow at noon Sound good?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"My family's coming with me, they wont let me come alone."

"That's fine, because the pack is coming with me." he laughed.

"Okay, See you tomorrow Jake."

"Bye Bells,"

_Edward's POV_

_Man these leeches stink. _Harper thought.

_Look at them all, I'm afraid Jake is making a mistake. _A woman whom I'm assuming is Jacobs wife thouhgt

_Why cant I see the FUTURE? Im BLIND! _A frustrated Alice thought.

"Bella I'm going up there with you." I told her.

"Edward you can come up there but you're staying behind me."

"Fine." _whipped. _Emmett laughed. "Not as bad as you." I shot back and that made him hush.

With that Bella and I stepped up to the border with Jacob and Jeremiah.

_Bella's POV_

I was so nervous, Jake was going to tell me what happened after I left. I hoped Charlie, Renee, and Phil were okay after I left, especially after I left James. Edward and I stepped up to Jake and his son Jeremiah.

"Hey Jake." I said nervously.

"Hey Bells, long time no see."

"You look exactly like I remember but older." I said.

"Yeah and you look exactly the same too." he said with the smile that I love and remember.

"Yeah." was all I could say.

"So what happened?" he was curious so I gave him the shortened version. "I'm so sorry Bells, I should of stayed."

I stepped toward him but Edward pulled me back. _Edward let me go or I will run away when were through here._ I told him in my head and he let out a growl. "Jake its not your fault you didn't know what James was planning. I'm fine, please stop blaming yourself."

"I… know I couldn't of known what he was planning but I should've guessed it because he was following you."

"Stop blaming yourself. Okay now that's like the tenth time I've told you that so you better stop!"

"I'll try." he paused. "You want to know what happened after you left."

"Yes, please!"

"I'm just going to say sorry first," my face fell. "Charlie died six years later from a heart attack, Renee she lasted ten years, and Phil died a year after her."

"Oh, my, god!" My shield must of collapsed because Edward knew I was going to fall before I did and he caught me.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay?" He sat me down but was frantic, in a way I'd never seen him before.

"Edward I'm fine. Can you help me up?"

"Love, you should stay sitting for a moment."

"Get me up off the ground"

"Carlisle?" he asked since my family was in a circle around me now. He checked me for a second.

"She'll be fine, get her up, but support her." Carlisle answered.

"Bella are you okay?" Jake asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, so James didn't get Charlie, Renee, or Phil?"

"No, we wouldn't give him a chance. Charlie and I went down to Florida to help look for you but you guys were gone, I stayed down there for a while to see if you would come back but you never did, but then Charlie got sick I came back up here."

"Thank you very much Jake." I stepped up and hugged him, his pack and my family both tensed up, he hugged me back.

"Okay Bells, get off you stink." Jake said finally.

"I Stink youre the one who stinks." I joked back.

"JAcob we should leave now, Come on Jeremiah." a woman who I'd never seen before said.

"Okay mom, come on dad, it was nice meeting you Isabella." Jeremiah said.

"Bye Jake, Good to see you and Jeremiah for the last time its Bella and it was nice to meet you too. Take care of your parents." the woman who was Jakes wife hmphed at that.

"We wont be breaking the treaty anymore Carlisle."

"Its fine, we understand, and call me if you need or want to talk about the treaty.: Carlisle smiled, then we turned around and left.


	18. Chapter 16

_**A/n: I got a new computer so I should be able to update a lot more now. Bella just reunited with Jacob, and found out what happened to her parents after she disappeared. But now that that's out of the way shits bout to hit the fan. This is a long chapter since I haven't updated in a while. **_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns.**_

_**POV's: Leighlani, Edward, and Bella**_

_Leighlani's pov_

"I didn't think that you were going to come to school today Bells," I told her as we got into the car because of what happened on Saturday.

"Yeah well life goes on." She muttered. She hides it well but she really is upset. She doesn't want it to show because of Edward, but he can hear Jasper's thoughts so he knows.

_Lani I'm worried about her. She won't talk about anything anymore. _Edward thought.

_**Me too but I know Bella she should be okay. She just has to process it. She'll get over it.**_ I thought back. Hoping to comfort him.

_I hope so. I hope it's soon. _He thought again.

_Damn how many cars do they have?_ Mike thought as we pulled up in Bella's lime green and black challenger. Right now we have three cars. Me, Cam, Edward, and Bella in her challenger, Rose and Emmett in her M3. Celeste, Parker, Alice, and Jasper in Celeste's mustang. Plus we've driven Edward's Volvo a couple times, I wonder what he'd say if Alice drove her Porsche to school.

"Hey Bella." He said with a smile as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hey Mike." She said grabbing Edward's hand._ Damn why's she gotta flaunt their relationship in front of everyone._ He thought.

_Stupid whore stole my man._ Lauren sneered from a couple cars over. Edward growled very quietly.

_Edward please stop growling!_ Bella thought.

_Bella's POV_

"Hey guys. Did you hear about the new student?" Katie asked as her and Eric walked up to our cars.

"No what's her name?" I answered.

"How'd you know it was a girl?" She asked.

"Because if it was a guy Lauren and Jessica would be competing for his attention." I said. Katie and Eric laughed; Lauren scowled, stood up and walked toward me.

"What did you say skank?" she asked me so I repeated it. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you go after every guy with a pulse, even the new teacher Mr. Amster." There was a collective group gasp.

"I do not!" was all she could say.

"So you're denying asking Mr. Amster if he'd go on a date with you to Port Angeles." I said.

"Yes! That's crazy, I'm not that dumb or desperate enough to ask a teacher out."

"You sure?" I said like a question.

"What's the matter Lauren cat got you're tongue?" Rose said because she didn't like Lauren, because she thought so highly of herself.

"Hmpf!" Lauren said stalking off toward the school.

"How did you know that Bells?" Lani asked. Then in a lower voice that only us vampires could hear her. "I didn't even know that and I can hear her thoughts!"

"I overheard them talking." I said for Eric and Katie's benefit. "I don't actually know." I said so only my family could hear me.

"Oh, so what did he say?" Katie said very interested.

"I'm pretty sure that he said no because she was a student."

"Interesting." Eric said probably thinking that he could put it in the paper.

"Don't even think about it Eric." Lani said, he looked up at her with a wide eyed stare. "I know that look, it's the look you get when you want something in the paper." She said tying to cover up any suspicions.

"Good one Lani." Emmett said really low.

"Isabella Swan to the principal's office." The loudspeaker said during English, everyone looked up and stared at me.

"What did you do?" Was the general question asked as I made my way out of the room. I couldn't answer because I had absolutely no idea. When I got into the office I sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for my name to be called.

"Isabella, you can come in." a little lady said.

"Okay."

"Do you know what you're in here for?" Principal Kahne asked.

"Um, No." I bit my lip.

"Well Lauren Mallory came to me this morning crying, saying you we're spreading a very vicious rumor about her asking the new art teacher Mr. Amster out. Is that true?" he asked.

"I did say that she asked him out but that was to her face. I don't know who could have spread the rumors though."

"Is it true?"

"Her asking him out? Yes, I was at my locker, which is by the art room, one day after school, when I heard Lauren tell Mr. Amster that he was cute, then she asked him to go to on a date with her but he told her no because he was a teacher and she was a student, and that it was inappropriate of her to even ask him that, and then she ran out of the room crying, she didn't even see me."

"So if I ask Mr. Amster about this he'll tell me the same thing."

"He should, because it's the truth."

"Okay, have a seat outside while I talk to him." So I went back out into the lobby while Principal Kahne talked to Mr. Amster. After Mr. Amster went in there and was in there for a while but then eventually he came out.

"Isabella, you can go back to class, your story checked out."

"I told you it would be. I try not to lie." Then I had to suppress a laugh because I lie to everyone on a daily basis. It was lunch time so I went to the cafeteria.

"Bella, why did you get called to the principal's office?" Celeste asked.

"Because Lauren went up there and told him that I was spreading 'vicious rumors' about her. Kahne didn't even believe me, he had to call in Mr. Amster but it was totally true, so Kahne told me to go to class and here I am."

"Good, but I have a question. How did you know that? I didn't even know that and I can read minds." Lani said.

"I don't know. I don't remember it but I think I was at my locker one day and overheard them talking, at least that's what I told Kahne." I said.

"Hey Bella." I heard Mikes annoying voice from behind me so I turned around.

"Hello Mike." I said.

"A bunch of us are going down to La Push tomorrow" Mike started.

"And were wondering if you and your family would like to go?" Angela finished for him.

"We'll thanks for the offer but our parents are making us go on some stupid ass camping trip." I said. Emmett and Parker started laughing quietly when Mike's face dropped.

"I'm sure that they won't mind because you're making friends." Mike said.

"I don't know, it's a family thing and were all about family." I said nicely. "But I'll ask them." I smiled dismissively at him. Angela must have been able to tell that I didn't want to go, none the less talk to Mike anymore.

_Edward's POV_

"Come on Mike I want to learn how to play basketball better." Angela said dragging Mike and Eric away from our table. Bella smiled at her great fully, she nodded at back at her.

"Bye Bella." Mike said over his shoulder._ I bet they're going to share a tent. Man I would love to share a tent with her the things we could do. Man!_

"Why are you growling?" Bella snapped at me.

"Mike and his vile thoughts." I said, and she frowned. She hated that I could hear what Mike thought about her.

"Oh but I bet if you were thinking them they wouldn't be so vile." Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett." Lani snapped. Only her and Jasper knew how I really felt about Mike and his thoughts.

"So are we going to La Push?" Parker said teasing Bella.

"Oh but of course!" She faked enthusiasm. We all laughed. Just then Alice got this far away look, she's having a vision.

"It's going to storm tonight!" Alice said very enthusiastically.

"Yes! Baseball!" Emmett said like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Man when was the last time we played baseball?" Cam said to Parker.

"Like decades ago." Then Parker laughed at his own joke.

"But were only 17 so like when we were seven!" Cam joked back.

_Bella's Pov_

While Parker and Cam joked about our age I started thinking about this morning, and why I couldn't remember how I found out that Lauren asked Mr. Amster out. Wasn't there supposed to be a new girl today. I hadn't even seen her yet and it was already fifth period.

"Hey guys, have you 'heard' the new girls thoughts, or even seen her?" I asked.

"What new girl Bella?" Edward said.

"The new girl Katie was talking about this morning before I talked about Lauren and Mr. Amster."

"Bells, she didn't say anything about a new girl. Katie asked what was up and you started talking about Lauren."

"No that's not how it happened. We were at our cars, Katie and Eric walked up" and then I retold the story. My family was looking at me like I'd lost it, but I couldn't of imagined what happened this morning because it was so real.

"But Bells, none of that but the fight happened." Cam said.

"What do you mean it wasn't real?" I asked confused. "Of course it was real."

"I think we need to call Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Bella, go to the clinic and say you don't feel well, call Carlisle, and ask him to come get you. Lani go with her, see if you can hear anyone pushing these thoughts into her mind. Okay? If you do just 'tell' me and we'll find them. Everyone got it?" Edward said as the lunch bell rang.

"Excuse me nurse Jackie, Bella doesn't feel very good, can she call her parents?" Lani asked.

"Oh, what's wrong Bella?"  
"My head and stomach hurts so much, I couldn't even eat lunch."

"Aw, you poor baby, of course you can call your parents."

"Carlisle, I don't feel good." I said loud enough so the nurse could hear me, but then I dropped my voice "Something happened and I'll explain it when you get here."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in five." I put the phone back in the cradle.

"He's coming to get me."

"Okay sweetheart come over here and lie down until he gets here." She said pointing to the uncomfortable beds that school clinics have. "Leighlani, why don't you go on to class now."

"Okay, I'll see you later when I get home."

Literally five minutes later Carlisle walked into the school. "Oh, hello Dr. Cullen," Nurse Jackie said when he walked in.

"Hello, Jackie. I'm here to pick up Bella, her father couldn't leave work."

"Of course she's just lying down over here, poor thing doesn't feel too well."

"Yes, well I'll get her home and we'll take care of it."

"Feel better Bella." She said as we walked out of the clinic.

"Thank you, I will."

"Okay Bella, what happened?" Carlisle said very seriously, on the way to the car. So for the second time today I told what I thought had happened this morning. "So someone is using communication telepathy on you."

"Huh?" I said.

"In simpler terms someone is pushing thoughts into your mind."

"But I thought that the only way someone could do that is to be looking into the persons eyes."

"Well that is Jace, the only known communication telepath in vampire history and that is how he has to do it."

"Oh, crap. So there is an unknown one, and for some reason they're messing with me." Great!

"Yes, but this person either got you to look over at them and then replaced your memory so you forgot that you looked at them in the first place, or they are much more talented than Jace." "What's wrong? Why are you guys home so early? Where's everyone else?" Esme said as we got out of the car. I explained everything about why we were home and Madison kind of freaked out.

"I'm calling Jerome." He was in Port Angeles trying to get something special for Madison.


	19. Chapter 17

_**A/n: If you read this can you please review and tell me what you think, if so that would be great, thanks. Okay so the shit has hit the fan someone's fucking with Bella but no one knows who it is and how are they doing it? Hmm well these puzzling questions will be answered very soon just scroll down a little bit, sit back and read. Sorry guys but I think this might be a short chapter but don't worry I'll update again soon if not today.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns.**_

_**POV's: Edward, Celeste, and Bella,**_

_Edward's POV_

_I can't believe someone's messing with Bella but who would do it?_ Lani thought.

**Neither can I. I can't think of anyone but we've only known you guys for almost two years and the only person who's ever messed with her was James, and I know it can't be James because we killed him. I want to know why whoever it is, is doing this. Why Bella?** I thought back, not paying attention in class.

_There's only one communicating telepath in the history of vampire's right? And he's on the guard so it's not him. _

**Yes, Jace wouldn't do something like this; he messes with humans so he can bait them, and then eat them.**

"Edward do you know the answer or not?" Mr. Kasey asked. I didn't even hear the question actually so but it doesn't even matter what I say he'll say I'm wrong.

"Sorry Mr. Kasey but can you repeat the question?" I said nicely.

"No repeats, Mr. Cullen, maybe you should pay attention instead of day dreaming." He said to try to embarrass me but that wasn't going to be enough to embarrass me. "Does anyone else know the answer?" he demanded

_Gosh Edward pay attention next time! _Lani joked._ Where were we?_

**We need to get home as soon as possible so we can discuss this with the family. **I said. I could tell that Lani was very scared for Bella. The last class of the day could not have lasted any longer.

_Celeste's POV_

As soon as the bell rang the nine of us ran as quickly as we could at human pace to our cars, and then sped out of the parking lot speeding faster than our usual toward our house. When we walked in the door Jerome, Maddie, Carlisle, and Esme were in the living room with a really big guy the size of Emmett, a girl as tiny as Alice with lank pale brown hair trimmed short, a guy with wavy shoulder length black hair, a boy who looked like the tiny girl but his hair was darker, a man with long black hair that framed his face, another guy with long black hair, and the last one with snow white hair, all of them had crimson eyes.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Ah, Edward not even a hello?" the dark haired guy who was obviously the leader said getting up.

"Bella's in the cottage, do you not 'hear' her?" The white haired guy said.

"No, Caius I don't hear her, I only hear her when she wants me to." Edward said. Who are these people? Edward answered my unasked question by pointing to each one as he said a name, "Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, The Volturi." Oh shit! I don't know much about the Volturi but I do know that Aro is the main guy, then Marcus and Caius are his next in commands, but they are still really freaking' powerful. The rest of them must be part of the guard. Edward nodded.

"Now that we have all been introduced, what do you mean that you can only 'hear' Bells when she wants you to?" Marcus asked not sounding too happy about being here.

"Bella has what we call a shield and Lani and I can't 'hear' her thoughts." He said.

"Who's Lani?" Aro asked.

"I am." Lani said stepping up.

"Oh hello." Aro said stepping closer to her, he reached for her hand, and Parker tensed, but he tensed a little bit more when Aro said "oh, that's interesting."

"What is?" Parker said closing the distance between him and Lani taking her hand.

"Aro's gift is somewhat like mine," Edward started. "Where all I need to do is be near a person to hear their current thoughts, Aro has to have physical contact, but he hears every thought a person's ever had."

"Oh," I guess Parker hadn't known that. My question was what were they doing here?

_Bella's POV_

I had to go back to the house eventually because everyone should be home from school by now but I didn't want to, I felt weird around the Volturi. But I had to get over my fears; everyone stared at me as I walked in the room and took my place next to Edward on the couch.

"Bella! So nice to see you again!" Aro said very enthusiastically. "Do you mind if I tried something?"

I looked at Edward he just shrugged, like telling me it was my choice. "Fine." He glided closer to me and I believe he meant his expression to be reassuring, but his papery features were too strange to alien and frightening to reassure, the look on his face was confident. Aro reached out as if to shake my hand and pressed his skin to mine. He smiled down to me and his face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed.

"Very interesting." he said releasing my hand and stepped back. "Jane dear would you try?"

"No!" Edward snarled. The room had stilled. I saw Felix grin hopefully but Aro glanced at him and he froze in place, his grin disappearing. Jane turned toward us with a beautiful smile, Edward jumped toward her before anyone could act he was on the ground. No one had touched him yet he was writhing in agony, Jane was smiling down at him.

"Stop!" I shrieked I couldn't stand seeing him in pain I lunged toward the little girl but Emmett grabbed me.

"Jane dear you can stop." Aro said. She looked up and Edward was still, Jane turned her smile to me but I hardly saw it I was watching Edward.

"Bells, he's fine." Lani told me as he got up. His eyes were horror struck when they met mine, at first I thought it was because of what had just happened but he looked at Jane then back at me and his face relaxed. I looked at Jane, she wasn't smiling anymore, and she was glaring at me as I waited for the pain but it never came. Edward was next to me again taking me from Emmett.

"How very interesting." Aro exclaimed. Jane was defiantly glairing at me now.

"Now back to why we're here." Marcus interrupted.

"Ah, yes, Bella can you lift your shield for me?" Aro asked me.

"Yes but before I do why?"

"I need to hear the thoughts that are being pushed into your head and see if there is a memory that you don't remember."

"Oh, okay." I lifted my shield and Aro put his hand on mine.

"There are no memories of you looking at someone and not remembering it." Aro said when he was done.

"Which means?" I asked.

"That the person doing this is very much different than Jace, the person doing this doesn't have to look into your eyes to make you think something. They only have to be near you."

"Oh,"

"Do you know of any others other than Jace?" Carlisle asked.

"No but more and more vampires are being made now and we can't keep track of all of them." Aro said.

They stayed for a couple more hours talking about it before they left.

_**I used some of the descriptions and stuff from New Moon. So did you like it? If so please review. It apparently wasn't a short chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Okay guys sorry for taking so long after I got the new computer and Christmas break was over school got hectic. But I can say now I'm going to try to update a lot more because school's out and Summers here! Thanks for the comments, I really hope you like the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it!**_

_**P.O.V.'s Bella, Edward, Bella**_

_**Bella **_

"So if the Volturi don't even know about all the vampires being made how can they rule over us?" Celeste asked.

"They only become aware of problems when other vampires tell them about the, because its going to cause them and us problems." Carlisle said.

"Oh," Celeste's usual bubbly self disappeared through out the day.

"How do you know if a vampire's going to have special abilities?" I asked.

"I don't believe there is a special way to tell other than the vampire just develops the talent and realizes something's different and they figure it out as they go." Carlisle said.

"Okay, so if Jace is the only known vampire in existence who has the ability to push thoughts into someone's mind, how is it possible that there is one unknown?" Camden asked.

"See that's the puzzling thing. The pusher is apparently more skilled than Jace because-" Carlisle stopped.

"What was that?" Rosalie whispered.

"A little girl" Lani and Edward said at the same time.

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused, Rosalie and Esme looked hopeful.

"Let's go, but don't scare her." Jasper said. Edward and I got to her first. She was in the middle of our driveway which was weird because we were in the middle of the woods.

"Hi honey," I said. As soon as I seen her I could tell she was a vampire, she had long, curly, auburn hair, deep scarlet eyes, and pale as can be. She was absolutely beautiful but she didn't look but seven.

"Hello" she dry sobbed.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"My mommy, she left me here and told me to walk up this driveway." I looked over at Edward to see if he could read her thoughts, he could.

"What's your name sweetie?" Celeste asked.

"Nevaeha," She said very soft.

"That's a very lovely name sweetie" Esme said.

"Do you know where your mommy went?" Rosalie asked her eyes shinning with love for a child she just met and desire of wanting one of her own.

"NO! She… She…. Left me!" she wailed.

"Carlisle can we?" Rosalie asked.

He sighed, "Until we figure something else out yes."

_**Edward**_

"Nevaeha, I'm going to look into your mind, can you think about the night you were changed for me? Then about what happened earlier tonight before we found you." I asked.

"Will it hurt?" She sounded scared. We all chuckled.

"No, not at all."

"Okay."

"_Hello sweetie, where's your mommy?" asked a pretty red headed lady with weird red eyes._

"_I DON'T KNOW! I'm LOST!" Nevaeha screamed._

"_Lets go find her then." said the nice lady._

"_I don't know my mommy told me not to talk to strangers." _

"_I'm not a stranger, I know where your mommy is."_

"_You do?" _

"_Yes, she sent me to find you."_

"_Well I guess."_

"_Good lets go," The lady grabbed her arm and dragged her to her car._

"_THIS ISN'T MY MOMMYS CAR!" Nevaeha screamed. "LET GO!" But the lady grabbed harder. "Ow! Your hurting me!"_

"_Shut up and get in!" The mean lady said shoving her in the car. They were in a little blue car for a little while, when it finally pulled up to a little white house that was in the middle of the woods._

"_Why are we here? This isn't my house?" Nevaeha screamed._

"_Vic, what'd you get?" A very pretty man with brown hair, and red eyes asked._

"_A little girl?" a bunch of pretty red eyed people were behind him._

"_Yes, her mom's a vamp so I'm changing her!"_

"_My mommy's a what?" _

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" the red headed lady said before grabbing her and biting her._

"_!" Nevaeha screamed before it all went black._

"Nevaeha was changed by Victoria," Lani said quietly.

"WHAT?" Rosalie panicked.

"Apparently her mother is a vampire and Victoria knew about it so she abducted her." I said.

"Nevaeha honey, is the red head lady your mommy?"

"She tried to say she was but I remember a very pretty brown haired lady who I called mommy."

"Do you remember her name?" Esme asked.

"Her name was…." she paused to think. "Her name was Gwendalyn Green!"

"Parker find anything and everything you can on her." Carlisle said.

"Why would Victoria steal a little girl, change her, and drop her off here?"

"When Laurent came out of the house a bunch of nomad vampires came out after him. I think she's building up a new born army to come after us for killing James." I said

_**Bella**_

"But why a little girl?" I asked.

"I think I know why." Alice said.

"What? Why?" Everyone was looking at her.

"Her mom was the only other vampire known to have the gift of communication telepathy."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"Because I just had a vision of a brown haired lady coming here and taking Nevaeha back but she made it seem like she ran away."

"But why is she wasting her time on me? On us?" I shrieked.

"Victoria knew the lady was turned into a vampire by her husband after having Nevaeha and that they wanted to turn her when was older. So Victoria took her and told Gwendalyn to mess with Bella and she would get a very human child back but that didn't happen."

"Why does Victoria want to mess with me?"


	21. Chapter 19

_**Sorry again for the long wait. Summer's here and I've been busy. Here's the next chapter. I'm doing something I've never done with my stories before. I'm typing it as I go. Usually I just write it on paper then type it because the urge to write is when I don't have my computer. So I'm sorry if it's not as good as I hope it is. I used some of the same plot from Twilight but it's not the same story that S.M. uses.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. DUH!**_

_Edward's POV_

_ Why does Victoria want to mess with me? Bella asked._

It all made sense now. Victoria started messing with Bella after _I_ attacked James and killed him. James was her mate. That's why he cried out for her right before Alice ripped his head off. Lani gasped. She heard my thoughts.

"What is it Lani?" Bella asked worried for her friend.

"Edward tell them." Lani said.

"Bella when did Victoria start messing with you?" I asked

"After you killed James. Why?" she answered

"When James visited you the last time. With all of us around, who did he say he had found after he seen me and d you together?"

"Victoria?"

"Exactly! Victoria's his mate; we took her mate from her! She's seeking revenge."

"But you took her mate from her not me!" She cried out.

"I know that's the part that doesn't make sense."

_Bella's Pov_

"Wow! You guys are smart!" A clapping sound started off in the same direction that the voice came from. A woman's voice. But how come we couldn't hear her walking up? How did she sneak up on us again?

"Victoria!" I whispered.

"Very good! You are smart!" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"For Isabella. Isn't it obvious?" she said.

My family stepped in front of me and Nevaeha with Edward in the front growling.

"Why do you want me?" I screamed. It was unnecessary because I know she could hear me if I whispered.

"Because, Eddie Boy here took my James from me so I'm taking you from him since I'm doomed to eternity without the one I love he will be too!"

"I won't let you take her from me!" Edward screamed before attacking her.

Watching the two of them fight was amazing because they were both so graceful. It took my family a few minutes of watching them to react because we were all shocked and amazed. Finally Emmett and Jasper jumped in to help Edward. Emmett grabbed Victoria first and held on to her. While Jasper tried to calm Edward down a little bit. I could tell Rose wanted in on the fight but wanted to protect Nevaeha so I nodded to her to tell her to go on, I'd take care of her. Parker and Cam wanted to get in on the fight so they did. Carlisle and Jerome would stay here for medical help if necessary. Alice would stay because of her visions, and Leighlani would stay to focus on the thoughts if anyone did arrive. It was an awful lot of vampires against one but oh well it was necessary. I on the other hand was severely worried for Edward, but I knew he'd be okay so I took Nevaeha inside because I didn't want her to see what was about to happen to Victoria, Esme, Celeste, and Madison would come with me too because they didn't want anything to happen to Nevaeha if help arrived for Victoria.

"Bella?" Nevaeha was scared.

"Yes sweetie?" I said sweetly.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She's going to get in a lot of trouble for what she did to you and your mommy and daddy, and us too."

"Oh, okay. That's good."

"Yes it is, she won't be hurting anyone anytime soon."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry and I hear a human."

"You what?"

"I'm hungry." She said worried that she had just got in trouble.

"What about a human?" I asked

"I hear one." She paused for a second. "It sounds like it's by the house"

"Okay." I said calmly. I knew that Esme, Celeste, and Madison heard her too. "Go with Esme and Madison to get something to eat, me and Celeste are going to go check out the noise."

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

_Celeste_

When Nevaeha said she heard a human we all stopped and listened. I didn't hear anything, Esme and Madison didn't look like they heard anything even Bella was stumped. But we had to go check it out because if there was a human lurking around our house we would be put into danger.

So Bella and I went as quiet as we possibly can. Which is very quiet, you would think to vampires wouldn't be able to be very quiet but we are. As we got closer to the house we heard the _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._ Of the humans heart. It was racing in fear of getting caught. Bella heard this too because she stepped on the biggest twig she could find. The _crack_! Echoed throughout the woods. The heart beat got faster and faster. We stepped out of the woods right in front of the human.

"What are you doing?" Bella snapped in a very mean voice.

"Uh-uh L-l-l-l-ooking aaarounnd." The human stuttered because he was scared.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"Some red headed lady."

"When?"

"About an hour ago."

"And what are you looking for?"

"People.'  
"What are you supposed to do if you find people? Or if you don't?"

"If I do I'm supposed to call her and tell her to come to the house. If not then I call for back up."

"Well what did you do?"

"N-n-n-nothing"

"Why not?"

"Because I hadn't found any one yet."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"C-c-c-call for back up?" he didn't sound very convinced.

"I think you better change that answer." Bella can be very mean when her family is in danger.

"B-b-b-but i have orders"

"They don't matter because you are going to die."

"N-n-n-nO! P-p-p-ple" Bella cut him off by snapping his neck. She looked horrified that she had just done that.

"Come here Bells," I said soothingly.

"I-i-i- just killed that guy, in cold blood! He didn't have to die!" She dry sobbed.

"Bella, honey it was necessary." Esme's voice came out of nowhere.


	22. Chapter 20

_**So I went to see Eclipse the other day it in my opinion was way better than the first two! I hope you guys like the next few chapters I wrote. I've been trying to include all the characters in the POV's. I think this one will be a long one. Sorry guys when I type the chapters on my computer I've been thinking that they were long and now that I go back and look at them they aren't very long.**_

_**S.M. owns it!**_

_**POV's Nevaeha, Esme, Madison, Edward, Gwendalyn, Nevaeha, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle**_

_Nevaeha's POV_

"MMM, I knew I smelled human" I said when Esme, Madison, and I walked up to Bella, Celeste, and a dead guy. I knew my eyes were turning black. I hadn't had human blood in a few days since the Cullen's didn't eat humans; instead they were feeding me animal blood. It was okay, but not as good as human blood. MMM human. "Can I have him?" I asked in all seriousness.

"NO!" they screamed. Man I wanted him. The blood smelled so yummy. His scent was weird for a guy because he smelled like vanilla and cookies. I loved cookies when I was human. Geez I wanted him so bad, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. MMM that's it I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged for him and bit. MMM finally the hunger was getting satisfied. MMM I only got to taste him for a second because Bella pulled me off of him. I growled in frustration. "LET ME GO!" I yelled as the rest of the Cullen's walked up. I guess Victoria was dead. I could already feel the change in my emotions. "Jasper stop helping me!" I yelled. "If you guys really wanted to help me you would LET ME HAVE HIM!" I struggled in Bella's arms till I collapsed. Stupid Jasper.

_Esme's POV_

"What happened" Carlisle finally asked.

"We were on our way back to the house and Nevaeha said she heard a human but none of us heard him, smelled him, or even seen him, so Bella and Celeste went to check it out while Maddie and I took Nevaeha away. When she couldn't hear him anymore we came back to the house to see Bella upset because she killed him." I said as everyone went to their mates before we walked into the house. Bella carried Nevaeha into her room and laid her down. She wasn't asleep because vampires don't sleep. Jasper just overwhelmed her to make her calm down and she ended up passing out. She was fine she still had her human blood in her so she would be uncontrollable against her emotions and thirst for a while.

"How was Victoria?" I asked.

"Well she struggled a lot." Emmett laughed.

"And a few other vampires showed up after we killed her while we were burning her." Jasper said.

_Madison's POV_

"But I seen them coming" Alice said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

I was shocked I didn't see them. I was even watching for decisions about the fight.

"I didn't." I said very quietly knowing that my family heard me.

"What?" Alice said.

"I was watching out for the fight and all I seen was you guys burning Victoria."

"Hmm, that's strange." Carlisle said.

"I can't lose my powers can I?" I asked worried.

"It's never been heard of." He said while Jerome squeezed my hand.

"Maybe you weren't focused enough Maddie." Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered.

_Edward's POV_

_Man I don't want to lose my powers. _Maddie thought_. _

_When am I going to wake up? Stupid Jasper. _Nevaeha thought. Lani and I laughed_._

_When will Nevaeha wake up? Oh wait I need lots of bleach to get rid of the smell of blood. _Esme thought.

"Esme, it's already been taken care of sniff." I said and she did.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"You're welcome!" Emmett said from outside since he just got back from taking care of the body while Jasper and I took care of the smell.

_**It was a sunny day. We had to stay inside. Esme and Madison were cleaning up around the house. Parker, Camden, Jasper, and Emmett were playing video games downstairs where no one could hear them. Rosalie, Leighlani, Celeste and I were giving each other manicures, pedicures and facials for fun. Carlisle and Jerome were at the hospital. Edward and Bella were trying to teach Nevaeha how to play the piano. The doorbell rang and Esme answered. A tall woman, with long dark brown hair, scarlet eyes, and pale skin was standing there frowning. **_

"_**Where is my baby?" she screamed. "I don't hear her heart!"**_

Oh, it's Nevaeha's mother.

"When Maddie?" I asked.

"Two days." She answered very happily._ I got my vision back!_

"Two days till what?" Celeste asked.

"Till Nevaeha's mother comes to get her." I answered. Over the next two days we prepared for Gwendalyn's visit. Nevaeha was so excited to see her mother for the first time since she was taken. She fed properly on our diet. She went shopping to get the best clothing for the day and she bathed A LOT.

_Gwendalyn's POV_

I was going to ask for my baby back and if they didn't give me a very human baby back I would rip each one of them (all 14 of them) limb from limb. That's a lot of limbs. I allowed myself to giggle at this. Victoria wanted me to mess with them so they wouldn't know she was coming but they broke through my powers. And I knew that they knew she was coming and they were prepared for her. As I walked up to the drive way I heard four females giving each other beauty treatments, two females cleaning, a male and a female trying to teach a child to play the piano. I didn't hear a human heartbeat. Where was my child? Did they turn her? I'm guessing that the child that is being taught to play the piano is my baby! Who turned my baby?

_Nevaeha's POV_

"She's here! She's here! She's here!" I screamed in my thoughts but everyone kept what they were doing. I don't know how I knew she was here before everyone else but I did. I wanted to run outside to her but Edward and Bella kept trying to teach me to play the piano. Finally the doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it but Edward pushed me back down.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Esme said sweetly when she answered the door.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?" She screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted to the door.

"I'm here mommy!" I said.

"She's a vampire?" She whispered. "How? Why!"

_Edward's POV_

_How is my baby a vampire? _Gwendalyn thought.

"Gwendalyn," Esme started.

"How do you know my name?" she said.

"Have a seat and we will explain it all to you." Said Madison.

So we explained everything to her. _So Victoria lied to me the whole time? Man I wish Brice was here to help me get our baby back. _Gwendalyn thought.

"Gwendalyn, I can tell you that we got Victoria, and she won't be hurting anyone else." I said.

"But I don't even know why she picked me." She whispered.

"That I can't tell you but I can tell you why she chose us." I said.

"Why?"

"Well her mate made me to be his mate before he met her. I didn't want to be his mate so I left and found my coven." Bella said pointing to her coven. "Then on accident we met up with the Cullen's. Then James found me, showed up with Victoria and some other vampires, and he tried to hurt me but Edward and some of the Cullen's killed him to protect me." Bella finished.

"Oh," Gwendalyn said. "I'm sorry for that. But thank you all very much for taking care of my baby. At least she'll always be my little girl." She said sadly.

_But she'll never grow up, never graduate high school. _Gwendalyn thought. Lani giggled.

"At least she won't have to repeat high school over and over again." Lani said. We all laughed even Gwendalyn gave a little smile. _She'll be forever six. _

"I'm so very sorry, I have to go and I'll be taking Nevaeha too." Gwendalyn said. "But before I leave may I ask why my baby's eyes are golden?"

"We don't drink human blood and we didn't let her either." Lani said.

"There's another way?" She asked.

"Yes, animal blood. We drink from animals that we hunt." Carlisle paused. "It's not as satisfying but it gets us by without killing a person."  
"It's our only way of keeping our soul pure with who we are." Celeste gave a small smile.

"Hm, I'll have to mention that to Brice because we could actually go out in public when it's not too sunny without contacts." Gwendalyn said before getting up to leave.

"Bye, thank you for taking care of me!" Nevaeha said before walking out.

We all watched them walk down the drive way.


	23. Chapter 21

_**So how did you guys like that chapter? It was one of my favorite chapters. I originally planned it out to be two different chapters but then I saw how short chapter 20 would have been so I combined the two. Thanks for reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M.**_

_**POV'S Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Emmett, Carlisle, Emmett**_

_Rosalie's POV_

My second chance at being a mother just walked out the door. Now what am I going to do? All I've ever wanted was to meet the man of my dreams, get married, and trust me I have that with Emmett, he's everything I've ever wanted, but I still want a beautiful baby that I can call my own. I would love to have a child, or children with Emmett. I imagine a baby girl with beautiful long blonde hair like mine, Emmett's pretty blue eyes before he was changed, she would look like both of us when we were human, also a baby boy who grew up to have Emmett's brown hair, his smile, and ultimately his look, he'd be the most handsome boy I'd ever seen, well except for Emmett. I would love that, but no Royce took that from me. Carlisle may have changed me but Royce made me who I am today. But I did get my revenge on him. I smiled at that thought. Emmett knew that I wanted a baby, and he hated that he couldn't give it to me. He must have seen the sad look on my face because he walked over to me and wrapped me in a giant hug, and kissed the top of my head. I loved him so much.

_Emmett's POV_

Oh man, Rosy had that look in her eyes again. She was sad from having Nevaeha taken away, her second chance at having a baby. I so wish I could give that to her, but unfortunately vampires can't have children. I hated that Royce had taken that from her. And I really wish I would have been born in the same time she was, and that I would have been her fiancé, because then I would of saved her from Royce, and I would of given her, her ultimate dream, a family. But unfortunately all I could do I walk over to her, wrap her in a hug, pull her on my lap, and kiss the top of her head. OH! I know what I could do. I could go to an orphanage and adopt a little baby! That would make her happy, along with the other females in the house. Well now Lani knew about it, and probably Maddie and Alice. I looked at Edward and he shook his head yes. He was encouraging me to do it!

_Carlisle's POV_

I knew with Nevaeha's departure that Esme, and especially Rosalie would be saddened. So when this beautiful little girl entered the emergency room hurt and left alone I knew what I had to do. Her parents and she were going along the highway when they crashed, in the crash her father was pronounced dead at the scene, her mother died on the way to the hospital, yet she was hardly hurt. How this was possible I had now idea but it was a miracle. She was five years old, she had light brown hair, beautiful shinning emerald eyes, kind of like Edwards' before I changed him, and she was beautiful, her name was Zoey. I knew it would make my family happy, especially my wife, and Rosalie, so I found Jerome treating another patient and I told him when he was done to come to my office. Five minutes later we were in my office.

"Jerome, think of how happy Maddie would be to have this child in our home." I said.

"I know, I took her ability to have children away from her, and I regret it every day but I know she doesn't mind because we will be together forever." He said.

"Okay, so we should do it. I'll talk to Mary and we can adopt Zoey."

"Okay, let's do it."

Over the next few days we wouldn't say anything about it to our family. Only I and Jerome, as far as we knew, knew about it.

_Emmett's POV_

Over the past three days I have went to the orphanage, the first day I went there, there was a beautiful little girl, about six years old, she looked so sad and when I went over to talk to her she smiled and called me her big teddy bear, her name was Crystal. She was perfect, she had long golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes that shined like sapphires and little dimples when she smiled, and she had a musical laughter. I talked to the lady at the orphanage, and tomorrow I could come and pick her up and take her home. Crystal was so excited, but she was also saddened. I asked her why on the night before I was taking her home.

"I'm getting a home, but my friend Gage and his brother Heath aren't." She said so sad.

"Well sweetie who are they?" I asked.

She pointed to two little boys, maybe seven, and both with short dark brown hair, light gray eyes, and the saddest smiles I'd seen in a while. I knew that my family wouldn't be mad if I brought them home too, so I talked to the lady about adopting them too.

"Now you know those three would be a handful for a newlywed couple." She said.

"I know, but I think we could take care of them." I said smiling at the three playing.

"Alright, I'll see if I could rush the adoption process for them too."  
"Thank you!" I said, and before I left, I went to tell Crystal, Gage, and Heath the good news, the three of them were so happy. And yet again for the third night in a row I went home alone, but all that would change tomorrow.

_Carlisle's POV _

Children Services looked for family, but I seemed like she had none. So upon my request they rushed the adoption. In the four days that Zoey had been in the hospital recovering, I had been filing out papers for her adoption, and today she was set to be released the adoption was final. Jerome and I would be taking her home. She was sad that her parents were gone and wouldn't be returning, but when I talked about our family she lightened up.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Jerome asked when he walked in my office.

"Zoey?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go home." I said as we walked out of the hospital.

_Emmett's POV_

Today was the day I brought the three children that would make my family so happy, especially my Rose. I knew that the three of them looked like they were really related, and it made me even more happy when I noticed that they looked like me and Rose too. It made it look more real.

"Hey guys," I said when I walked up to the three of them playing.

"EMMETT!" they screamed.

"Are you guys ready to go home?"

"YES!" they were so happy.

"Okay, hold on. I'm going to put your stuff in my car, then I'll be right back!" I said and rushed out the door. I had to buy a new car to hold the three of them in the back. I bought a four door, bright blue, brand new Explorer. It could hold nine people. In the middle row I put the booster seat for Crystal on my right, and the boys could sit next to her on the way home. Then I went back inside to get the kids. I put Crystal on my shoulders, while Gage was on my left, and Heath was on my right. After I loaded them up in the Explorer we left. When I got home I noticed Carlisle's car was here. Good that means him and Jerome were home to see the kids. I walked up noticing I heard a heartbeat. I knew my family had to hear the three heartbeats with me so I opened up the door and walked in holding Crystal, while the boys were behind me


	24. Chapter 22

_**Okay guys after such a long wait here's the new chapter. Sorry about the wait things have been crazy.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. duh. Lol.**_

_Rosalie's POV_

My family and I were all playing and talking to Zoey when we heard Emmett pull up. I was so excited for him to see her, she was absolutely adorable. Not only did we each hear an unfamiliar engine coming up our driveway but we hear three soft, but fast heartbeats just like Zoey's was when she came in with Carlisle and Jerome. When the car parked there was the big but delicate step of Emmett, a car door being open, then another being opened, and then two sets of light footsteps, accompanied by three heart beats. We were all puzzled. But then the door opened and Emmett was holding a beautiful little blonde haired girl with the prettiest blue eyes a little girl could have and behind him were two little boys, twins, both with short brown hair, and gray eyes, but one of them had a light dust of freckles over his nose. They looked just like I imagined mine and Emmett's' children looking like.

"Emmett, who are these beautiful children?" I asked so soft I didn't think that the children could hear me but they did. They each looked up and stared at our large family.

_Emmett's POV_

I could tell my family was shocked that I had brought three children home with me, and that they had questions, but I had some questions too. I wanted to know who the little girl in the middle of the floor was. But questions were going to have to wait.

"Guys, introduce your selves to your new family." I said, putting down Crystal, and stepping out of the way so the family could see Gage and Heath.

_Esme's POV_

After Emmett put the little girl down she stepped forward and smiled shyly but she said very steadily, "Hi, my names Crystal, and that's my bestest friend Gage," She pointed to Gage, the little boy without freckles "And that's my other bestest friend, and Gage's brother Heath" She pointed to Heath the little boy with freckles."

"Hello, glad to meet you." I said walking up to these beautiful children. "I'm Esme, how old are you three?"

Again Crystal spoke for the three of them. "I'm six, and Gage and Heath are seven."

"You guys are very cute, why don't you go meet your little sister Zoey, she's five. Are you four hungry?" I asked, I loved learning how to cook, but with our diets I never had the chance.

"Yes!" The four of them said together, this is going to be fun.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?"

"Mac and Cheese!" Gage yelled out.

"Chicken." Zoey said.  
"Hamburgers!" yelled Heath.

"Pizza!" is what Crystal said. My family and I laughed, someone was going to have to go to the store. Then we were going to have to determine where the children were going to stay, and we were going to have to see how we got four children in one day. Not that I was complaining I loved it.

"Bella and I will go to the store to get some food." Edward said.

"Okay, make sure you get healthy food, drinks, breakfast and anything else that looks appetizing to children." I said as they walked out the door.

_Emmett's POV_

"Emmett, why did you adopt three children?" Rosalie asked.

"The other day when Nevaeha left you were so upset, so were the other girls in the house, and I figured that if we had another child in our lives then we could turn them when they get about seventeen and then you guys wouldn't feel like you didn't have any children." Then I stopped for a minute and kept going. "So I went to the orphanage and when I got there I saw Crystal playing in the yard and thought to myself she's perfect, she looks like she could be one of our kids and I went to talk to her and she was so funny and I fell in love with her so I talked to the lady about adopting her. But when I told Crystal I was going to take her home she was sad, and she said that her friend Gage and his brother didn't have a family either so I figured that you guys wouldn't care if I brought home two more children so we rushed the adoption on all three of them and here we are."

"Oh Emmett, they are adorable and I'm so happy you're my husband." Rosalie got up and hugged me, then gave me a big kiss.

"Edward and Lani knew about it." I said. "Wait, did you and Maddie know too?" I looked at Alice and Maddie.

"Yes, and poor Jasper has been bursting with emotions since we found out that Carlisle and Jerome were bringing home Zoey." Alice said patting his shoulder.

"Speaking of Zoey, how'd that come about?" I asked.

"The night after Nevaeha left we were at the hospital this little girl who had lost her parents in a crash came in hardly hurt and I thought to myself if that little girl has no other family she'd be perfect to take home and raise. It was strange, her and her parents were on the high way coming home from somewhere, when suddenly the car spun out of control and the car flipped several times, before hitting a utility pole. Zoey's father died on impact while her mother died on the way to the hospital, yet she just had minor cuts and bruises. But I talked to Mary, the case worker at the hospital and I told her that if she had no family then I wanted to adopt her, it took some convincing but I finally got her to agree to it, from there we rushed the adoption."

"So now we have four children, and all of them need to be in school." I said. "And crap, I didn't think about this, but one where are they going to sleep? Two, this is going to raise suspicion again, now that there are four more Cullen's and Brandon's."

"They can sleep in our rooms for now, but do you think we should move?" Lani said.

"We're comfortable here, and we've only been here for a year so I don't think we should." Carlisle said.


	25. Chapter 23

_Emmett's POV_

"Since we usually only stay in the same place for about three years, maybe we should just start looking for a new place to live now with eleven rooms, maybe we should just have a place built?" Esme said. "We could put eleven rooms in the house, a game/rec room, a music room, a basement, a large garage, a pool, a large backyard, and of course in the middle of the woods."

"Much like the house we're in now." Maddie said, her and Alice getting a vision of the house we will live in. "They're beautiful Esme."

"Okay, so it's determined we'll move when the house is built, and wait they're?" Esme said.

"Yes, you had two built, each with eight rooms, since that way, we would be two families, raise less suspicion, but they are both built near each other." Alice said.

"Oh okay, so does each house have a pool and such?" I asked.

"No, there are two houses right next to each other, one very large pool in the even bigger backyard, and in one house is the rec room, and the other the music room." Maddie said.

"But what about the garage? We have nine cars right now, and I'm sure we'll get more."

"Well, when we move into this house, we have 16 cars, eight a house. So we have two eight car garages in front of our house."

"Wow, 16 cars? We have nine right now, so who gets a car?" I asked.

"Well Emmett, since you have two, then the rest of us only have one or none, you think about it." Maddie said.

"Man, I wanted another car." I whined.

"Get over it Em." Bella said walking in the door with food. Esme took the food and put it all away, then started cooking what the kids wanted for lunch. I can already tell this should be fun having the four kids, and fourteen vampires living in the same house.

"Since it's August, and we will be starting school soon, should we put the children in school too? How long will we remain in Forks?" Bella asked.

"Well Zoey should be in kindergarten, Crystal in first, and the boys in second, so maybe we should put them in school for the next year." Maddie said.

"Okay, I'll enroll them in school tomorrow before I go to work." Carlisle said.

_Esme's POV_

This is our second year in Forks, and our first year with the children. I couldn't wait for birthdays, Easter, Halloween, and Christmas, because you haven't had a holiday till you had it Cullen style. Even though technically we have two separate families, it's really only one, The Cullen's, I don't know why we decided to just call us the Cullen's but that's the way we are. It saddened me that the children had already had their birthdays before they came into our lives, but they haven't had Christmas yet, so it was quite alright. I could wait for next year for their birthdays.

When Christmas came around the children got spoiled. They had fourteen vampires with unlimited money to get presents from. The children loved it. Zoey, who reminded me of a little Alice, she loved to dance, so we enrolled her into dance classes, and she also got this huge Barbie dream house put in her room, with all the accessories, clothes, pets, cars, everything to go along with it, along with lots of other toys that would make any five year old happy. Crystal, she loved to draw, so she got brand new charcoal pencils, sketch pads, paint, and canvases, among other things, I was thinking about having a little art room built in the new house for her. Heath, he loved music. Edward and Bella have been teaching him how to play the piano, guitar, and his favorite the drums. Since he learned so quickly, we had a guitar and a drum set specially made for him. I'm sure that if we wouldn't have already had two pianos someone would have gotten his own for him. Bella wanted to teach him how to play the violin so she got him one specially made also. Gage was so easy to shop for, he like drawing, music, and sports but he didn't really have anything that he favored more than anything, at least that's what we thought. He got art supplies and we even had instruments specially made for him. He loved sports, so we each taught him how to play different sports, and he was in each of the school sports. Alice and Maddie were the only ones, who knew what he truly wanted, and that was a dirt bike, he loved BMX, so they got him a bike made just for him. If you ask me, Gage was spoiled more than any of them, because he liked everything. Each of the kids got regular bikes, and they each got other things too. Then we had each of the adults to shop for. The people who didn't already have cars each got brand new expensive cars. Parker got a red and black Bugatti Veyron, Camden got an orange McLaren FL, Jasper received a red Ferrari Enzo, Lani a blue SSC Ultimate Aero, Maddie, a silver Porsche Carrera GT, and me, I got the car that I've wanted for a while, a silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster, then the whole family got a black Dodge Mini Van so that we could drive the kids around in it. We each got other things too. That was one of the best Christmas's our family has ever had.

_**A/N: Just to avoid confusion in this chapter, the Cullen's and Brandon's have been in Forks for two years already, they are staying for another year so that the kids can be in school before they move to London. Since Emmett, Camden, Rosalie, and Jasper were all juniors when they moved to Forks they have now graduated and are all in their first year of college. Alice, Edward, Leighlani, Parker, Celeste, and Bella are seniors in their third year in Forks. Therefore, the second year they are in Forks is when the four children come into their lives and they enroll them in school. So their second year in Forks is the four children's first year with the family. Sorry if that confused you even more. Please review! If I don't start getting reviews, then I don't think I'm going to update anymore because even though I love writing, I don't want to waste my time on writing something that no one likes.**_


End file.
